


Thorns

by CheCheCheer



Series: Bokuaka Sleeping Beauty AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is pretty enough to be Aurora don't at me, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto stop eavesdroping on people its rude, Featuring Osamu's Onigiri as a plot divice, Fluff, Getting Together, I don't know how Maleficent's magic works so I'm making shit up, I dont know we'll have to see, I'm sorry I love oikawa but I wanted to write him evil, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, M/M, Magic, Not Canon Compliant, Rating May Change, Sleeping Beauty AU, Yachi is the best matchmaker and she doesn't even appear in the flesh, fairytale AU, god the outline alone is 14 pages, no one else was writing fairytale bokuaka so I did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheCheCheer/pseuds/CheCheCheer
Summary: “Why hello there your majesty.” Oikawa greeted, his eyes half lidded. “What a nice party you have here. Nobles… Royals… even the three scrapyard fairies.” He casually strolled forward, unbothered by the hush that had fallen over the room.“You know…” Oikawa continued, coming to stop in front of the royal family and the fairies. “I was really quiet… distressed when I didn't receive an invitation.”“You weren't wanted!” Kageyama bristled.“Weren't wanted?” Oikawa’s eyes lost their playful edge, replaced with cold hard fury. “How awkward. Perhaps I should be going then.” He spoke through gritted teeth.------------------Or the Bokuaka Sleeping Beauty AU that no one was writing, so I did.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Sleeping Beauty AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920115
Comments: 79
Kudos: 120





	1. The Joy of Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh hi. I'm back. We need to talk about the severe lack of bokuaka fairytale AUs. These things are the shit, I love the hell out of them. Why aren't there like 500 of them I don't understand. We have to fix this who's with me.
> 
> Anyhoo enjoy :)

It was an important occasion, or at least that's what Bokuto’s mom told him while she wrestled him into his fancy clothes. It wasn't the first time he was forced to dress up- being a prince would do that- but he still wasn't used to the restricting clothes. But Bokuto didn't see why an event like this required formal wear.

It was a birthday party, essentially. Granted, a birthday party of a fellow prince, but a birthday party nonetheless. The king and queen of the neighboring kingdom finally had a child- a boy they named Akaashi. 

Bokuto’s parents were ecstatic over the news. The two kingdoms were always in good relations, being so close to each other. The royal families had long wanted to unite their kingdoms, and Bokuto’s mother had explained it to him while they traveled to the festivities.

When Bokuto and Akaashi were of age, his mother told him, they were to wed and unite their kingdoms. 

Even as young as he was, Bokuto understood the concept of marriage. It was something his parents always told him was coming- an inevitable truth. But looking down at the raven haired baby in the cradle, Bokuto found it hard to imagine someday marrying the prince.

His parents talked with Akaashi’s while Bokuto absently leaned against the cradle. This whole thing was terribly boring. Weren't birthday parties supposed to be fun? With games, and cake? Yet the entire ball room was full of dressed up adults, talking about boring grown up things.

A flash of light caught his eye, and Bokuto looked up to seek out its source. Three orbs of light seemed to drift down from the ceiling, gliding closer and closer to the royal families. 

Bokuto’s father caught his arm when he noticed the light. “Come along Bo-kun.” He said, guiding him away from the cradle, over to the sidelines. “It’s time for the gifting ceremony.”

His mother followed them away, while the King and Queen straightened up, facing the light. Bokuto wanted to ask what was going on, but before he could the three orbs of light shone brighter, blinding him. He shut his eyes tight against the offending light, and when he reopened them the orbs were gone. 

In their place, stood three men, dressed in fancy robes. All at once, Bokuto realized who these people were. The three good fairies of this kingdom- it made sense that they would show up to such an important event.

One of them had silver hair, and kind brown eyes. The second was taller than the first, with a stern gaze and black hair that reminded Bokuto of a blueberry. The last was the smallest of the trio, with two-tone hair, and narrow golden eyes just like a cats. The three good fairies.

The silver haired one stepped forward, bowing slightly to the King and Queen. “Your majesties.” He greeted.

The king smiled fondly. “Hello Sugawara, Kageyama, Kenma,” He greeted each of them in turn. “I trust you have come to celebrate the birth of my son?”

Suga grinned. “Of course. How could we miss it?” With that, he rushed over to the cradle, nodding to the queen before peering down at the baby. “Oh my gosh.” He breathed, so softly that if Bokuto were any farther he didn't think he could have heard him. “He’s adorable!”

Kenma walked over as well, peering over Suga’s shoulder. “He’s pretty cute. I guess.”

“Suga, we’re here to give the gifts.” Kageyama hissed, hurrying over to join them. 

Suga nodded enthusiastically. “Right, right, the gifts.”

From his robes, he pulled out a slim wand, and trailed it through the air. A trail of glimmering light followed where the wand went, accumulating around the baby.

“To you, prince Akaashi, I shall grant the gift of beauty.” He declared. The glimmering air shimmered brighter, before fading.

The party goers clapped politely as Suga stepped away. 

Kageyama came forward next, brandishing his own wand. “My gift shall be that of song.” And with that he too trailed his wand through the air as the air around the prince glowed. Satisfied, Kageyama stepped away, joining Suga on the sidelines. 

“Then it's my turn now…” Kenma muttered, stepping up. He seemed to shrink in on himself, shying away from the attention of the party goers. “Uh… my gift is… uh…”

Before he could finish, a chill ran over Bokuto’s skin. He didn't seem to be the only one affected. Everyone seemed to stop in their tracks, all conversation halting like every person understood that something terrible was coming. 

Kageyama’s head snapped to the center of the ballroom, cleared from guests. “It can’t be!” He exclaimed.

Suga’s eyes seemed to widen as he whirled around to the empty space.

Bokuto followed his gaze, and could only stare in shock at what he saw. 

It was like pure darkness was manifesting out of thin air, sucking in all of the light as it multiplied. It grew bigger, taller, and in a matter of seconds it had consumed all of the empty space. The guests shrieked and jumped back, and Bokuto’s father pushed him behind him as everyone turned to face the evil mass.

Aqua colored flames consumed the darkness, and all at once everything was two bright. It was burning, blinding for several panicked seconds, and then the flames died down and instead of a dark mass a man stood in the clearing.

He had on a dark cloak, with red fringe, and his eyes seemed to pierce the uneasy silence that had fallen over the crowd, a rich, unsettling red color. His chestnut hair was swept to the side, and from it peaked glistening horns. A large crow swept down from the rafters, landing on his shoulder.

Bokuto felt his heart jump into his throat. For who didn't know the single most evil entity in the entire realm? The single being that plagued the lives of the kingdoms citizens, the subject of horror stories told around campfires at night? 

How could anyone not realize Oikawa, THE evil fairy, was in their midst?

The King leapt up from his throne. Bokuto wondered how he could even move- he felt frozen on the spot. “Oikawa.” He breathed, seeming to be in some state of shock.

“Why hello there your majesty.” Oikawa greeted, his eyes half lidded. “What a nice party you have here. Nobles… Royals… even the three scrapyard fairies.” He casually strolled forward, unbothered by the hush that had fallen over the room.

“You know…” Oikawa continued, coming to stop in front of the royal family and the fairies. “I was really quiet… distressed when I didn't receive an invitation.”

“You weren't wanted!” Kageyama bristled.

“Weren't wanted?” Oikawa’s eyes lost their playful edge, replaced with cold hard fury.  
“How awkward. Perhaps I should be going then.” He spoke through gritted teeth.

“You’re... not offended?” The queen spoke up hesitantly.

Oikawa’s grin returned, but it seemed more sinister now. Bokuto felt his skin crawling, a sinking feeling in his gut. “Why of course not! And as a show of good faith I shall even leave the child with a gift.”

The fairies collectively gasped, huddling around the young prince as if to protect him. 

“Listen well!” Oikawa shouted, his voice booming over the crowd. The aqua flames returned swirling around his feet, and the crow leapt into the air as Oikawa raised his arms.

“The prince will indeed grow up, revered for intelligence and beauty and all the skills a person can have. But,” Oikawa pointed at the child, and the flames rose with a fury, “Before sunset on his 16th birthday, he shall prick his finger upon a spinning wheel and Die!”

The effect was instantaneous. The queen shrieked, clutching her son in her arms. The king jabbed his finger at Oikawa, shouting above the shrieks of the guests “SEIZE HIM!”

The castle guards ran forward, brandishing spears, and quickly surrounded the evil fairy. 

Oikawa shrieked with glee, laughter ringing through the halls. “Farewell this wretched kingdom!” He screamed, the flames beating the guards back as his crow swept down onto his shoulder once more. “Let this be a testament. You do not want to make an enemy of me.”

With that declaration, the flames rose up, consuming Oikawa much like it did upon his entrance. Within seconds, they died out once more, and in their wake there was nothing left but a scorch mark. 

All at once, the ballroom erupted into chaos. Guests shrieked, devastated with the news, calling for Oikawa’s head as repayment for what he had done. The King and Queen looked devastated, their son's life now with a timer hanging over it. Bokuto’s parents also seemed to be trembling- though whether it was from rage, fear, or sadness Bokuto didn't know.

“Your majesties!” Suga cried, rushing forward. “Do not despair! Kenma has not given his gift yet!”

The king lanced up, like he had just registered that they were there. “You can reverse this curse?”

“W-well no…” Kageyama admitted. “Oikawa is far too powerful to undo it.”

“But I can soften the blow.” Kenma assured. “Maybe… hopefully…”

“Just do your best.” Suga told him, gently nudging Kenma towards Akaashi.

Kenma approached hesitantly, clearing his throat before brandishing his wand and beginning to speak. “Prince Akaashi, if Oikawa’s curse comes to pass, and you prick your finger on a Spinning wheel on your 16th birthday, you will not die.” His wand shimmered in the low light, and the air seemed to hum with magic as Kenma wove his spell together. “Instead, you will fall into a deep slumber from which only a true love's kiss can wake you.”

Just like the last times, the air around the prince shimmered and then dissipated.

“I-I’m sorry.” Kenma said meekly, tilting his head to hide behind his hair. “That’s the best I can do…”

“Do not be sorry Kenma.” The queen exclaimed. “You’ve given us hope. The prince can be saved!”

“Still, this is no time for festivities.” The king muttered, before raising his voice to be heard. “Fair people of the kingdom! The party is over! But we must take steps to protect the prince! Find all the Spinning Wheels, and have them burned!”

The townspeople roared their agreement, and everyone moved to charge out of the room, on a quest to obey their king.

“We should go.” Bokuto’s father decided, beginning to herd Bokuto out the door. “I have a feeling the King and Queen won't want to entertain guests after this…”

As he was led away, Bokuto couldn't help but try to turn around to catch one last glimpse of his husband to be. 

\------------------------------------------------

The king paced around the baby’s nursery anxiously, and Suga watched, unable to fight off the guilt consuming him. In a way, he felt responsible for this. Oikawa used to be friends with the three good fairies, but ever since he started pursuing Evil magic in a quest for more power, he just hasn't been the same. 

Maybe, just maybe if Suga had tried harder to keep him from going down that path, they wouldn't be in this situation. Maybe this innocent child wouldn't have a timer on the life he had yet to live. Hindsight was a powerful thing, Suga knew, but that didn't make it hurt less.

“We have to protect our son.” The queen spoke up quietly, sat on a rocking chair with her son cradled in her arms. “If Oikawa catches wind of how Kenma softened the curse, he’ll try to ensure that Akaashi’s true love can never find him.”

Kageyama sighed, from where he was perched on the couch, sandwiched in between Suga and Kenma. “This is just an awful situation all around. What can be done, truly?”

“What if we took him in?” 

All eyes in the room snapped to Suga. 

“What do you mean?” The king asked, pausing in his pacing.

“Well, hiding a prince would be hard…” Suga continued, not letting his nerves stop him from putting his idea out. “What if us three took him to live in the woods, raised him as a normal villager. It will make it harder for Oikawa to find him.”

“Suga does have a point.” Kenma spoke up, and Suga felt a boost of confidence. Kenma only ever defended ideas he was sure were good, so him vouching for this was a big deal. “We could raise him as our nephew or something. Give him a normal life, without the burden of a curse. And after he turns 16 and the danger has passed we can bring him back.”

“But that would mean we part ways with him.” The King said what the others were avoiding. “He wouldn't even know we are his parents.”

“Yes…” Suga admitted. “That would be the trade off…”

“If this is what’s best for him, don't you think we should do it?” The queen asked her husband, her eyes still fixated on the baby in her arms. “As his parents isn't it our duty to give him the best life possible? And if that’s not with us… then so be it.”

“Of course…” The King sighed and his shoulders sagged like he was finally admitting defeat in an impossible fight. “Your right.”

“We will raise him well.” Kageyama promised solemnly, seeing how distraught the couple was hearing they would lose the son they’d wanted for so long. “And as soon as the danger has passed we will tell him everything. We’ll bring him to you.”

The queen blinked quickly, batting away tears, and hurried over to the King who was in a similar state. Suga struggled to bite back the guilt that crawled under his skin as the couple whispered hushed goodbyes to their child. It was his idea to do this. He was the one who suggested they separate the prince from his parents.

Quietly, the King approached Suga, and carefully set Akaashi in his arms. “Give him the best life.” He whispered.

Suga nodded furiously. His eyes shone with pure determination “We’ll give him the best life a kid can have.”

\------------------------------------------------

As the clock stroked midnight, three cloaked figures hurried away from the palace. The one in the front clutched a bundle of blankets in his arms, and if anyone was around they would have heard a baby’s soft babeling as the figures made their retreat.

From the top of the balcony, the King and Queen watched them go, weeping for their lost son.

\------------------------------------------------

Oikawa stood alone while the village burned around him, his only company being his faithful crow Iwa-chan. As he watched the flames dance, consuming everything they touched, he tried to think of the time. The prince's birthday party was a few hours ago, so Oikawa would peg the time at midnight, or so.

It was funny, really, how quickly the townspeople acted. Within hours word had spread throughout the whole kingdom, and every village was burning their spinning wheels. As if that would stop the curse. 

He’d dropped by a village an hours or so away from the castle, wondering if news of the curse had traveled that far yet. He just wanted to hear people trembling in fear, as they were reminded of his power.

That wasn't what he got.

Instead he was greeted by the sight of a huge bonfire, fed only by spinning wheels, and gossiping villagers carrying even grimmer news.

His curse had been tampered with. The scrapyard fairies had intervened. Instead of terror in the kingdom's hearts, they harbored hope. Disgusting.

And if that wasn’t enough, almost every villager whispered amongst themselves that they wished Oikawa were burning along with the spinning wheels. 

Oikawa had thought he’d made it clear not to mess with him, but perhaps the message needed further cementation. It was easy enough to spread the bonfire, he barely had to use any magic at all. Soon the entire village was alight, the residents burning alive with it, no fairies around to save them.

They had screamed quite loudly at first, but they had all been dead for a while now. Aside from the fire, the village was quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My outline looks like a druggie wrote it and I think its funny so I'm a put the best line in the outline for every chapter, here's chapter one:  
>  _And then oiks is like “say la ve BITCH” and books it outta there_


	2. Fates Entwined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi is a Disney princess, pass it on

Akaashi sank into the couch with a heavy sigh, a book clutched in his hands. It was ridiculous how overboard his uncles were when it came to celebrations. His 15th birthday was three days ago, and in those three days he’s only now managed to clean up the mess from the party. They put a party hat on a llama. Where did they get a llama? Akaashi didn't know, and quite frankly he didn't want to.

From the kitchen, Kageyama was struggling with making pie crust. It was an endeavor he had been working on the entire morning, and as far as Akaashi knew the only reason he was at it was because Kenma had bet him he couldn't do it. Still, it made for relative quiet, which he was grateful for. 

Hurried footsteps sounded from down the hall, echoing in the wooden halls of the cabin Akaashi called home. Akaashi glanced up from his reading as Suga burst into the room. “Hi Uncle Suga.” He greeted flatly, already apprehensive to what he wanted. He loved his uncles, he really did, but he needed some time to relax. 

“Akaashi! Just the person I’m looking for!” Suga skipped over, and Akaashi noticed how he had his hands suspiciously behind his back. He didn't have to wonder for long, because Suga was all too eager to thrust what he was hiding straight at Akaashi. 

Akaashi fumbled to catch the woven wooden basket. “Uh… what's this?” Akaashi asked blankly. 

“It’s that basket I gave you on your birthday! The one the llama chewed up, I fixed it.”

“You wouldn't have had to fix it if you listened to Kenma when he said the llama was a bad idea!” Kageyama shouted from the kitchen.

“Oh, hush up Kageyama he liked the llama.” Suga turned to Akaashi hopefully. “You liked the llama, right?”

“...Yeah.” The llama wasn't that bad, he supposed. It was kinda cute.

“You shouldn't lie to Suga.” Kenma mumbled, as soft spoken as always as he too padded into the living room. “I thought I raised you better than that.”

“Kenma!” Suga protested. “Why are you ganging up on me, this isn't fair.”

“What isn't fair,” Kageyama started, poking his head into the living room. “It that I have to look at your stupid face-”

“Stop fighting around the child!” Kenma screeched. 

It was just another day in Akaashi’s life, really. He would never cease to be amazed at how his uncles could bicker like children, even after all these years. No matter how par for the course this was, Akaashi still needed a break. And silence. Silence would be great.

“Well I’ll leave you to it.” Akaashi decided, hoisting himself up from the couch and tucking his book into the basket. “I think I’m going to go pick some berries. You can put them in your pie.”

“Ooh Wildberry pie sounds good.” Kageyama admitted.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself pastry chef-kun.” Kenma muttered. “I still have my doubts you can put the crust together.”

“Okay, well, love you, see you later!” Akaashi called out in a rush, eager to make his exit before the bickering could start again. 

“Bye Akaashi! Be safe!” Suga called after him, and Akaashi waved over his shoulder as he threw on his shoes and bounded out the door. 

As he stepped outside, the chill December breeze greeted him. The forest he lived in had a very warm climate however, and even in the middle of winter there was barely more than a chill in the air. 

Adjusting his cloak, he made his way down the dirt path, grass beaten away from years of Akaashi and his Uncles using the path to get to the nearby village. That wasn't his destination today, but he could still follow the path halfway before splitting off to get to the glade with the berry bushes.

As he walked along, the birds stopped fluttering around the trees, instead opting to rest on the branches and watch him pass. A few even swooped down to rest on his shoulders as he walked along. Akaashi had always thought it strange how tolerant the animals in the forest were to him. Whenever people from the village ventured into the woods, the animals hid out of sight. Akaashi supposed it just came with living in the woods, because his Uncles were animal magnets too.

He couldn't say he minded it though. It was kind of nice, to have them as company. Akaashi had never had a lot of friends. He wasn't very social, and he lived secluded in the woods, only coming to the village for shopping and such. And while the villagers all liked him just fine, it was hard to befriend someone so closed off.

His Uncles were fine company, sure, but when Akaashi needed a break the animals were the only company he needed.

The sound of moving water greeted his ears as he arrived at the bridge arching over the river. Instead of crossing over, he hopped off the path, making his way through the tree’s lining the river. The grass here was stomped down too, a path that had been trodden before, but not as much as the one leading to the village. 

It only took a minute or two before the tree line thinned out, instead being replaced with thick green bushes, littered with ripe berries. The little clearing was quiet, quaint, and probably unknown to the majority of the village. It was well hidden, tucked off the path, deep in the forest. Akaashi only knew of its location because he’d gotten lost as a child in a game of hide and seek, and stumbled upon it.

The birds and squirrels that had been following him ran around the glade, resting on the bushes or picking off the berries. Akaashi wandered over to join them, setting to work. It was relaxing, the easy mindless work of berry picking.

And, as he always did when he was berry picking, he sang.

It wasn't something he did often, even if his uncles told him he had a beautiful voice. He found life loud enough most of the time. But when all was quiet, he let his voice ring through the air, filling the silence.

It was nice, when the only one to hear was the birds and the squirrels. 

\------------------------------------------------

Bokuto’s horse clomped along the path, and Bokuto tried to relax as they moved along. Diplomatic visits were stressful. He couldn't say he was a fan. Especially when they were to this kingdom.

Though the memory was fuzzy, the details lost, Bokuto still remembered Akaashi’s birth celebration. He still remembered how Oikawa had cursed the child. And after that day, the prince disappeared.

It had been 15 years, and no one had word from the prince. The King and Queen simply told their subjects that he was somewhere safe, and would return after he turned 16. And everyone just accepted it.

That wasn't the problem. The problem was that he was still betrothed to this missing prince.

His parents and Akaashi’s decided that since Akaashi would be back, the marriage should go on. But Bokuto hadn't seen him since that day so long ago. They were strangers. Complete and utter strangers. Bokuto didn't want to marry someone he hadn't even properly met.

Course no one listened to him. And because he was to someday rule over this kingdom too, Bokuto was stuck going on countless diplomatic visits to the kingdom to learn about its customs in preparation for the day.

The prince should be around 15 by now. The day when he would return was drawing closer, a day Bokuto dreaded. And as the day grew closer, so did increase the number of visits he was forced to make.

He had just finished one such visit, and was on his way back home. The forest he was moving through was just inside the border of the kingdom neighboring Bokuto’s. The village he had passed through was a sort of rest stop for travelers like him, moving in between the kingdoms. In a half hour or so, he’d be in his own kingdom, and he was eager to get a move on.  
Suddenly, the silence of the forest was broken by a soft, melodic voice drifting through the air. Bokuto took pause, halting his horse and wondering if his ears were playing tricks on him. 

There it was again. Someone was singing, and wonderfully at that. Bokuto couldn't help but feel enchanted. It was almost like his heart was beating along to the rise and fall of the melody.

Bokuto glanced at the sun, high up in the sky. It was midday. He could take a detour, and still be back before dark. He nodded to himself, sliding off his horse, and tying him to a nearby tree. 

“I’ll be back soon, okay?” Bokuto told him, before setting off on foot, following the singing. He made his way across the bridge, over the river. The singing seemed to be coming from somewhere off to the right, and as he looked closer he realized that part of the grass was trampled down, like someone and walked through it.

Following the makeshift path, Bokuto tried to keep his steps quiet, not sure what he’ll find at the end of the path. A minute of shuffling through the trees, a minute of the soft singing growing closer, and then the forest started to thin out.

Catching his breath, he ducked against a tree, hidden in the shadows.

The source of the singing was a young man picking berries in the clearing. He didn't seem to be paying attention to his singing at all, absently set to work on his task.

His cloak was drawn around him, a deep brown, and his hair shone in the light, a rich raven color and curled at the tips. Bokuto couldn't do anything more but stare. This mysterious person looked so ethereal, like he belonged there against the backdrop of the forest. 

Bokuto was not one to let nerves get in his way. With a deep breath, he forced his legs to take him into the clearing.

\------------------------------------------------

Akaashi felt his breath catch in his throat when rustling from behind him reached his ear. No animal in these woods would make a noise like that, they all moved far to silently through the woods. But none of the villagers ever game out this far into the woods, and no traveler could possibly know of this hidden glade. One of his uncles perhaps?

Steeling himself, he whirled around to face whoever had stumbled upon him.

It was not his uncles coming to fetch him.

A tall man, maybe a year or so older than Akaashi. Bright golden eyes, and spiked salt and pepper hair. He had the look of a traveler to him- well built and dressed for movement. He couldn't have lived in the village, if he did Akaashi would know him. A traveler then. Perhaps he stumbled upon this clearing by accident, while passing through. 

Straightening up, he forced his heart out of his throat. “Who are you?” He demanded. Not the best first thing to ask a person, but whatever. 

The stranger seemed surprised at Akaashi’s question. “You… don't know who I am?”

Akaashi merely raised an eyebrow. “No? I don't get out much, if you're someone notable I’m afraid I won't know you.”

“Oh. Well, that’s okay!” The stranger replied, somewhat awkwardly as he took a few steps closer, extending his hand out. “I’m not anyone important. My name’s Bokuto, by the way.”

“Akaashi.” Akaashi replied, grabbing Bokuto’s hand and shaking it once. 

“Nice to meet you Akaashi!” Bokuto exclaimed. “I really like your singing.”

“Oh. Thanks, I guess.”

“So what brings you here?” Bokuto asked. He didn't seem off put by Akaashi’s lackluster responses. He must have been the kind of person who could have entire conversations by himself. 

“I’m from this area.” Akaashi admitted.

“Oh really? Where do you live?”

“Around.” Like hell he was telling this stranger where he lived.

“Neat. I don't live around. I'm from the next kingdom over. Just passing through.”

Akaashi nodded. It was as he thought. “So you're a traveler.”

“Yes!” Bokuto nodded vigorously. “And I heard you singing and it was lovely and I thought ‘hey I’ve got time to spare’ so I came to find you.”

“Well that’s very nice of you Bokuto.” Akaashi had to admit, the praise was nice. And something about Bokuto made him feel relaxed. Off guard and open, like he was talking with an old friend instead of a stranger.

“How long did it take you to get that good?” Bokuto questioned him. “I mean, you don't seem that old, you can’t have been at this for that long.”

“I’ve just always been good at it.” Akaashi mumbled. “And I’m 15, for the record.”

Bokuto seemed to perk up. “Then you're only a year younger than me!”

“What's someone as young as you doing traveling between the kingdoms?”

“Uh-” Bokuto seemed to falter for a second. “I’m a- a horse rider. I travel through here a lot of practise.”

“Oh cool.”

“Yeah, cool! Anyways, do you horse ride?”

They went on like that for a while. Bokuto seemed to have an unrelenting barrage of questions to ask him. And Akaashi found… he didn't mind. Talking to Bokuto was fun, as odd as that sounded. He was never much of one for conversation, but here he was. 

Before Akaashi knew it, the sun was hanging low in the sky. It would be dark soon. They had been talking for hours, and Akaashi hadn't even realized the time was going by.

“It’s getting dark…” He interrupted the story Bokuto was telling, about that one time his friend tried to eat a whole lemon. “I must be going. My uncles will worry about me, and you should get home before the sun sets.”

“Oh yeah.” Bokuto glanced up to the sky, like he too had just realized how late it had gotten, how long they had been chatting in the clearing. “This was fun. We should do it again!” 

His eyes looked so hopeful, Akaashi didn't think he could refuse him, even if he wanted to. But talking with Bokuto was fun. It was nice to have a long conversation, with someone other than his uncles and the birds. 

“I’m going to be in the village tomorrow, around noon.” Akaashi told him. “The one that’s just beyond the river, I’m sure you passed through. We can meet there, if you’d like. I have shopping to do anyway.”

“Aww yeah!” Bokuto threw his arms in the air in victory. Akaashi had only known the man for a while, but it was clear Bokuto was an energetic person. “I’ll see you there!”

Akaashi nodded in agreement, gathering up his basket and heading through the tree’s, Bokuto trailing after. When they reached the path, Akaashi pointed towards the thick of the woods. 

“You're going that way to get home, I assume?”

“Yup, that’s the way.” Bokuto responded.

“Then we’ll have to part ways. I’m headed north.” Akaashi admitted, somewhat reluctantly. 

“Then I guess I’ll be off.” Bokuto hopped onto his horse, lounging by the river. “But I’ll see you tomorrow, promise!”

“Okay. promise.” Akaashi said with a soft smile. 

With that, Bokuto snapped the reigns, and his horse started down the path. Waving over his shoulder, it was only a few moments before Bokuto was gone. 

Akaashi just stood there for a long moment. How out of character he was acting today. Not only did he spend hours conversing with a traveler, but he enjoyed it and made plans to do it again. 

Still, there would be plenty of time to think about it later. For now he made haste to hurry home before dusk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My outline is hilarious, so you can have an expert  
>  _(note, his 16th bday isnt for almost a year, im not having bkak fall head over heels in an afternoon)(even though they WOULD)_


	3. At the Forefront of Our Minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning part with Oikawa was supposed to be in chapter two, but I forgot to write it 0-0
> 
> Also, the chapter count has changed from seven to eight! I was looking over my outline again while writing this chapter, and decided to break this chapter and the next apart, because it was getting long and I figured this would be better for pacing.

Oikawa huffed impatiently as his minions groveled in front of him. One of the perks of evil magic was the ability to create your own soldiers- creatures of darkness living only to serve their creator. 

But the downside, was that they were incredibly stupid.

“Tell me this,” Oikawa began, barely contained rage simmering in his voice. “How the HELL have you been searching for FIFTEEN YEARS and you STILL haven’t found the prince?”

The messenger trembled before him, the unfortunate soldier chosen to deliver the news of yet another failed searching mission. He kneeled down low, face pressed to the ground and Oikawa had to strain to hear when he spoke.

“Y-Your grace, we've searched everywhere he could be.” He pleaded. “In all the cribs, and cradles!”

“You-” Oikawa stilled, and he could practically feel his fingers twitching. “You’ve been searching for a baby? You've been searching for a baby for FIFTEEN YEARS??”

The soldier lifted his face, staring at him with eyes wide in terror. “Was your grace not searching for the infant prince?”

“YOU FUCKING IMBICILE!” Oikawa screeched. “Do you blockhead minions not understand how perilous the situation is becoming? The prince is already 15! If my curse doesn't come to pass I’ll be the laughing stock of the kingdom! You mindless dunce!”

In a blind rage, Oikawa called forth his flames, springing to life inside the minion's throat. With vicious satisfaction, he watched as the wretched creature choked on his own blood, consumed by flame from the inside out. As his burning corpse fell to the floor, Oikawa turned to the rest of the search party, cowering at the far side of the room.

“GO!” He roared. “Find the prince, and do it right! You're looking for a 15 year old, not a baby you dumbass!”

They didn't need to be told twice, scrambling out of the throne room.

Oikawa watched them go, white hot rage still crawling under his skin. With a scoff, he kicked the messengers dissolving corpses across the throne room. His pitch black blood was practically invisible on the cold onyx floor.

Oikawa stomped over to the large arching window. The entire castle he was in was his own design- a physical manifestation of his power, constructed years ago with pure magic. Looming over the cursed prince’s kingdom, surrounded by a forest of thorns, it was an ominous reminder of the danger lurking over everyones head.

Sticking his head out the window, Oikawa hollered at the top of his breath. “IWA-CHAN!” A moment of silence, then two, and then he was greeted by the sound of flapping wings. From the sky descended his loyal companion, a raven with glistening black feathers.

Swooping through the open window, Iwa-chan landed on the Onyx throne at the head of the room, peering at Oikawa with eye’s that glinted green in the light.

“We don’t have any more time to waste Iwa-chan.” Oikawa told him solemnly. “I need you to go find Prince Akaashi. You're the only one I can trust to track him down.”

Iwa-chan stared at him for a long moment, before giving a pointed look to the decaying corpse in the corner of the room. Oikawa had never known a bird could give such a powerful stink eye before meeting Iwa-chan. 

“Don’t give me that look.” Oikawa huffed. “He deserved to die. Fucking idiot had been looking for a baby this entire time.”

Iwa-chan ruffled his feathers, a shrug if Oikawa ever saw one. 

“Either way,” Oikawa continued. “I need you to find him. Please.”

Iwa-chan remained for a second longer, watching him through beady black eyes, before launching himself off of the throne and shooting out the window. Oikawa watched him go as he glided down towards the kingdom, until his friend was nothing more than a speck on the horizon.

Oikawa turned from the window absently pacing around the room. This was bad. This was very bad. He had less than a year to track down Akaashi. No matter how incolent his minions were, the fact that they hadn't found him after 15 years of searching ment he was hidden well. 

If he had to guess, he would say the three “good” fairies had something to do with his disappearance. They meddled with his curse, so why wouldn't they hide the prince away just to mock him further? They surely had him hidden well, but Oikawa trusted Iwa-chan to sniff him out. 

That left what to do when he eventually did find the prince. One thing was sure, Oikawa wanted to put on a show. He wanted to remind the kingdom just how powerful he was. The thought of the entire kingdom trembling before him was just too sweet to pass up. 

Oikawa had been thinking long and hard how best to extract his revenge, for being made a fool of at the party. Kenma’s protection may have kept Akaashi from dying from a spindle prick, but there were so many worse things Oikawa could do. The spinning wheel death would have been a mercy compared to what he was planning now.

If a spindle wouldn't kill the prince, then Oikawa would have to do it himself. 

It was a simple plan, but a plan that would put on a show for the entire kingdom to see. 

Oikawa would track down the child, and ensure that he fell into Kenma’s foretold slumber. Then, he’d hide him away for a while, watch the fairies become devastated as they realize he’s missing. Watch the King and Queen fall into despair when they realize their son will not return to them. Watch the kingdom cry in outrage as they realize what must have happened to their prince.

Oh, but that wouldn't even be the best part. Oikawa felt a blood thirsty smile curl into place as he pictured it. He’d track down the boy’s true love, lock them up somewhere they could never escape from. And when the kingdom finally gave up hope, when they finally assembled to have a funeral, that’s when Oikawa would appear with the prince in tow.

And then he’d plunge a dagger through his heart.

How fun it will be! Oikawa wondered how the townspeople would cry. He wondered what expressions the King and Queen would have on their face when they saw their missing son after 15 years, only to have him slaughtered. He wondered how broken the prince’s true love would be when Oikawa brought his corpse back. He couldn't wait to find out.

The kingdom would learn not to trifle with him. They would be reminded how dangerous his worthless pride could be.

\------------------------------------------------

Bokuto adjusted his hood as he wandered around the village he was to meet Akaashi in. He didn't know how, but Akaashi was unaware of his royal blood, and Bokuto wanted to keep it that way. It was… refreshing. To have someone treat him as just another person, instead of heir to two kingdoms. It was imperative that none of the villagers recognized him.

He made his way through the streets, cursing his lack of insight all the way. He didn't think to ask where he and Akaashi were to meet, no that would have been too simple. Instead he was left wandering around in a vain attempt to find the pretty raven.

He can’t have been searching more than fifteen minutes, but to him it felt like a lifetime. But as he turned around a corner, stepping into an open plaza, someone in the corner of his vision caught his eye.

Akaashi was perched on the railing of the large fountain, eyes fixed on a book in his hands. Bokuto recognized it as the same book he had with him yesterday, some fairytale about shapeshifters, and owls. 

Bokuto bounded over, plopping down next to him. “Hey hey hey! I found you!”

Akaashi startled, glancing up from his page. “You found me.” He tucked a small silver bookmark onto his page, snapping the book shut. “Sorry I didn't give you a meeting spot, it slipped my mind.”

“I don’t mind.” Bokuto assured him. “What’s on the day’s agenda?”

Akaashi hopped off the fountain, brushing off his clothes. “I’ve got shopping to do. My uncle needs some blue fabric, we can start there.”

“You’ll have to lead the way,” Bokuto said, and Akaashi started off, looking over his shoulder to make sure Bokuto followed. “I don’t know my way around.”

Akaashi merely smiled slightly. “I gathered as much from the way you were looking around in awe.”

The pair made their way through the streets, busy with afternoon bustle. Akaashi seemed to know a lot of the people they passed, politely waving as the villagers called out greetings. Market stall vendors called out their wares, while shoppers hurried from place to place.

Kids ran through the street, playing chase or hovering around a game of jacks. Weary travelers rested their feet for a moment, their horses drinking at the fountain. The entire village was a bustle of activity, and Bokuto found himself basking in the liveliness. 

Akaashi wove through the crowd effortlessly, crisscrossing through main roads and allies alike. Before too long they arrived in front of a quaint little pavilion, countless stalls set up under the canopy, all advertising cloths, and yarn, and the like. 

“Here we are.” Akaashi told him as they made their way under the tarp. “Your one stop shop for anything sewing.

Akaashi led him through the stalls before stopping in one selling fabrics of every color. Waving to the vendor, Akaashi herded him over to the blues, staring at them like they had the secret to the universe.

“What are you doing?” Bokuto inquired, as Akaashi continued to stare.

“Trying to figure out which one is the right shade of blue. It will be used to mend the drapes you see, so it needs to match.”

Bokuto nodded, though he doubted Akaashi was looking to see it. For a long few moments, they stood in front of the fabric rack in comfortable silence, and Bokuto’s ears began to wander. 

One particular conversation caught his attention. The next stall over was selling yarns, all lined up in every color of the rainbow. A pair of women were examining the yarn, talking amongst themselves.

“-it’s just gotten so much harder to make yarn these days.” One remarked sadly. “All of the prices have skyrocketed.”

“Well that’s just what happens when all of the spinning wheels are burned.” The other responded. “In 15 years, you’d think there would be a new way to make yarn but there isn’t.” 

“I can’t wait for when the prince returns, even if it's just so we can get to using spindles again.” The first admitted, a grin in her voice. “I’ve been missing knitting so much!”

“Oh, speaking of, did you see that hat Yachi made last week?”

Bokuto’s focus was yanked from eavesdropping when Akaashi suddenly spoke up next to him.

“This whole thing is ridiculous.” Akaashi remarked, so quietly his words would have been lost to the market's commotion had Bokuto not been standing next to him. “The situation with the prince.”

“Oh?” Bokuto questioned. His heart fluttered uneasily, as it always did when his betrothed was mentioned.

Akaashi shrugged, finally fetching one of the fabric bundles from the rack. “An evil fairy curses a baby because his ego got threatened. Said baby disappears right after that. And the King and Queen won’t give any explanation of where he is other than he’s alive and will be back after he’s 16.” Akaashi sighed. “And now all of our spinning wheels are ash. And for what? How do we even know this prince is still alive? For all we know, Oikawa killed him years ago and the King and Queen just don't want to admit it.”

“You… you think the prince is dead?” Bokuto asked. 

Akaashi paused to consider this. “Not necessarily. But the whole thing is just so outlandish. You’d think those good fairies could have stopped Oikawa, what with how powerful they are supposed to be. But what would I know? I wasn't there.”

“Yeah, who knows.” But Bokuto was there. Bokuto saw the whole thing go down. But hearing the thoughts of someone on the outside of the whole thing, it made Bokuto rethink the situation. What if the prince was dead? No one seemed to know where he went, not even the King and Queen if their silence was anything to go by. Perhaps Oikawa found his supposedly safe hiding place.

Akaashi hurried off to the other end of the stall to purchase the fabric, and Bokuto watched him go, still wrapped up in his thoughts. If the prince was dead, what would that mean? The kingdom would be devastated for sure, both this one and Bokuto’s. But… it would also mean no arranged marriage. No union Bokuto had been dreading ever since he realized how much of a stranger his betrothed was. 

But would he really wish death on an innocent person, just to save himself from an unwanted marriage? Would he really stoop that low? Be that selfish? Bokuto thought he was a better person than that, but a few words from Akaashi and he was questioning all his morals. 

“Well that’s everything I need to get.” Akaashi hopped back to Bokuto’s side, fabric now tucked in his basket. “Hey, are you okay? Your kind of spacing out.”

“I’m fine!” Bokuto startled, and forced those disturbing thoughts away. There would be plenty of time to ponder over them later.

Akaashi nodded. “If you say so. Um… well normally I’d leave here, but you can’t leave till you’ve tried these Onigiri one of the vendors sell.” At the mention of Onigiri, Akaashi’s eyes lit up and he looked the happiest he’d been all afternoon. “They’re godly. No traveler can leave without trying them.”

Bokuto had to hold back laughter as how excited Akaashi was over these Onigiri. It was cute. “Lead the way then.” 

Akaashi demonstrated his crowd surfing prowess once more as they tracked through the streets, back towards the fountain the first met up. He directed Bokuto to one of the stalls set up against a bakery building, where a man with dyed grey hair was wrapping Onigiri. 

“Hello Osamu.” Akaashi greeted the vendor leaning against the counter. “I’ve brought a traveler in need of Onigiri.”

Osamu nodded in greeting to Akaashi, before turning to examine Bokuto with a critical eye. “A traveler eh? Then you're not allowed to leave till you've had the town's trademark dish.”

“Are you claiming that to be your Onigiri?”

“Don’t knock it till you try it.” Akaashi warned. “I’m telling you, this is the best thing you’ll ever taste.”

“Such high praise.” Osamu sighed, grabbing two Onigiri that had already been wrapped. “On the house. For my most enthusiastic customer, and his friend who needs to see the light.”

“Thanks Osamu!” Akaashi grabbed the Onigiri that was passed to him, handing one off to Bokuto. “I’ll see you around then.” 

Osamu waved after them while Akaashi made his way over to the fountain, Bokuto trailing after. As they sat down, Bokuto took a tentative bite of the Onigiri, curious if it lived up to its hype.

“Well?” Akaashi demanded.

“It's… pretty good.” Bokuto admitted. “Really good, actually.”

“I told you.” Akaashi said smugly. 

They fell into comfortable silence after that, each enjoying their Onigiri. Unfortunately for Bokuto, his thoughts began to wander with nothing else to occupy them. And what did they wander to but his complicated feelings for the cursed prince.

When it came down to it… Bokuto didn't wish the prince was dead. And he didn't want him cursed to sleep either. That wasn't the kind of person Bokuto was. If he had to be forced into a marriage for that to happen, well that would be better than living with guilt knowing he was happy someone was dead, or as good as. If the marriage came to pass, then Bokuto wouldn't do anything to stop it. 

He let his eyes wander over to Akaashi, contentedly gazing about the fountain plaza. No matter how attracted he was to this boy from the forest, no matter how much Bokuto enjoyed his company… Bokuto couldn't get attached.

It will be so much harder to let go if he gets attached.

“Well, this was fun.” Akaashi finished off his Onigiri, hopping to his feet. “I really should get going now. Thanks for coming with me though. We should hang out again.”

Bokuto felt himself still. Akaashi wanted to hang out with him again? Despite what he’d just told himself, his traitorous heart fluttered softy. “Can we meet at the fountain again tomorrow?” The words escaped before he could think them through. 

“Okay.” Akaashi agreed. “I mean I wasn't really planning to be in the village, but that just means we won't have to run errands next time. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.” Bokuto agreed. Akaashi nodded and began to hurry off towards the forest after Bokuto assured the raven he could get out of the village on his own. Waving after Akaashi’s retreating figure, his thoughts creeped back in with the lack of distractions.

He couldn't deny how drawn he felt to Akaashi. He enjoyed his company like he would old friends, even if they'd only known each other for two days. But… friendship would be okay.

He could be friends with the boy from the forest, arranged marriage or not. As long as Bokuto didn't get too attached, he would be fine. As long as he kept his heart in line, he would be fine. 

Distantly, Bokuto knew he was telling himself lies. He knew he was setting himself up for failure. That this entire facade would come crashing down eventually. So why was he still playing along?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the chapterly expert from my out line, because Its pretty funny in my opinion:  
>  _so bokuto finds akaashi and hes like hey i found you!_
> 
> _And akaashi is just like yup good job i guess._
> 
> _(lmao make it sound like In another life, break the readers heart.)_


	4. Broken Oath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to google the differences between familial and romantic love someone send fucking help.

Sure enough, Bokuto and Akaashi met up the day after that. And after that. And after that. For months the pair would faithfully meet at the fountain and spend the day together. 

Bokuto wasn't doing well with not getting attached.

It was the way Akaashi fiddled with his fingers when deep in thought. It was the way he’d tell Bokuto about whatever book he was reading. It was the way he was exasperated with his uncles, yet still cared for them so much. It was the way he smiled softly whenever Bokuto was around. Everything the boy from the forest did made Bokuto’s heart dance. 

So maybe it was a crush.

A silly, schoolyard crush. Infatuation, and nothing more. That was fine. A crush was fine. Crush’s would fade with time, Bokuto told himself around the second month of meeting with Akaashi.

Just a crush. Crush’s are brief things, they don't have lasting impacts. That’s what he told himself around the fourth month of meeting with Akaashi.

Just a crush. It would be no more than a distant memory soon. Any day now, he told himself in the fifth month.

He didn't call himself out on his lies until they had already been friends for half a year.

He’d been telling himself for months to wait it out. To wait for this infatuation to pass, so he could keep this at friendship. But as time passed Bokuto forced himself to accept that this wasn't going away. His heart still beat as loudly as ever when around the raven. 

He had to accept this wasn't a simple crush. Not anymore.

He came to this conclusion watching Akaashi skip stones across the river, in the glade they had first met. When he’d first seen Akaashi in this very spot, his heart seized with wonder. An eagerness to find out more of this pretty stranger in the woods. But now, when he looked at Akaashi he felt… content. Happy. Satisfied that he was standing by the ravens side, and no less in awe of him.

If love was anything, he imagined it would be this. 

It had been several hours since he finally admitted what he’d always known, somewhere in the back of his mind. He loved Akaashi. And what a terrifying feeling it was.

He had told himself from the very start to get attached. From the very start, he knew feelings would only result in heartbreak. At the end of the day, Bokuto was still very much engaged. But he couldn't bring himself to tell Akaashi he couldn't meet up with him, no matter how he tried. 

He was in need of some good old advice. And he knew just the person to get it from. 

Bokuto sprawled out on the couch in Kuroo’s study as he ranted to his best friend. Kuroo had been studying to be a court scholar at the castle for as long as Bokuto could remember. As a result, the two grew up close, being some of the only children living in the palace.. It was nice to have a friend so close by, and it was especially great that Kuroo was willing to hear his problems out.

“It’s the same guy I keep sneaking out to visit.” Bokuto told him as Kuroo nodded along from his seat on the opposite end of the couch. “The one I was telling you about my crush? But I’m positive it's not a crush anymore which is really bad!”

“You're engaged to the missing prince.” Kuroo said knowingly. 

Bokuto sighed. “Yup. I knew that from the start, I told myself not to get attached but here we are. And now I don’t know what to do.”

“You want to hear my honest opinion?” Kuroo questioned.

“Yeah.”

“Well first, you're an idiot for letting it go this far.”

“Kuroo!”

“And second, you shouldn't stop now.”

“Huh?” Bokuto jolted up straight so he could look Kuroo in the eye. 

“You’ve got feelings bro. Nothing to be done about it. I think since your already in this deep, you may as well take a chance.” Kuroo told him. “Better to love and lose than to never love at all, and all that stuff.”

“But- the marriage?”

“Fuck the marriage.” Kuroo proclaimed, staring Bokuto straight in the eye. “Don’t live your life thinking about what could have been.”

“You really think so?”

Kuroo merely shrugged. “It’s just how I would handle it.”

Bokuto didn't stick around too long after that, his mind swirling with thoughts. Kuroo… was probably right. Even if Bokuto did end up going through with his marriage, he would like to at least get his feelings off his chest.

But what if Akaashi didn't feel the same way? There would be no point in confessing if Bokuto would just get turned down. But as Kuroo said, he shouldn't live his life thinking about what could have been.

So he would just have to watch carefully. See if Akaashi reciprocated his feelings. And if he did… then Bokuto would take the leap and hope for the best.

\------------------------------------------------

Akaashi dug through his basket, making sure he had everything he’d need before leaving his cottage. Kageyama glanced up from his knitting when he saw Akaashi making for the door.

“Going out again?” He questioned. “You're certainly going to the village a lot more these days.”

“I-I’ve made a friend.” Akaashi admitted, somewhat embarrassed by how much of a lone wolf he usually is.

“A friend!” Suga exclaimed, whirling around from the card game he and Kenma were playing. “Your pals with the people in the village but you’ve never described one of them as your friend!”

“Our little Akaashi is all grown up.” Kenma’s gaze was piercing, but affectionate. “How cute.”

“Knock it off…” Akaashi never did do well with teasing. 

“Yes yes, go be with your friend.” Kegeyama waved him off. “Be back before dark though.”

“Okay. I’ll see you later.” His uncles called out their farewells as Akaashi hurried out the door. 

Akaashi made haste towards the village, not stopping to admire the familiar sight of the forest. He made his way across the bridge, stepping through the grand gateway leading into the village. 

When he entered, he noticed something odd going on. It seemed like one of the plazas was in the middle of a large construction project. Workers bustled about the street, hauling lumber here and there. Akaashi didn't know of any construction project, and had half a mind to check it out. Still, Bokuto was waiting for him, and he didn't want to keep him too long, so Akaashi resolved to explore later. He wove his way through the streets, a familiar path to the fountain where he knew Bokuto would be waiting for him.

Sure enough, when he emerged into the fountain plaza, Bokuto was leaning against the fountain, his familiar cloak pulled over his head and hiding those strange spikes from the world. 

Bokuto glanced up as Akaashi walked over, taking up his usual spot on Bokuto’s left. “You're here!”

“Yes. As I always am.”

Bokuto nodded, but he looked… nervous, somehow. “So,” he said after a second of silence. “I have something for you.” 

“Do you?”

Akaashi watched, curiosity piqued as Bokuto reached into his pocket, a small object hidden in his fist. Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s hand, and dropped whatever he was holding into his palm, before stepping away.

In Akaashi’s hand was a shining silver bracelet, with a crystal owl charm hanging from it. He looked to Bokuto for an explanation, but the taller man had his eyes turned away like he was embarrassed.

“...It’s a friendship bracelet.” He finally said, holding up his own wrist where a matching bracelet sat, this one golden. “I have one too. I guess it’s cheesy, but it’s something a lot of people do where I’m from.”

Akaashi examined the bracelet for a moment, before smiling to himself and slipping it on, a comforting warmth blooming in his chest. That was happening a lot lately, he noticed, but he would ponder over it later. “Thank you Bokuto. I love it.”

“You do?”

“That’s what I said, didn't I?” Akaashi hopped off the fountain. “So anyway, I saw this construction project going on earlier, you wanna check it out.”

“Sure. I didn't know something was due to be built.”

Akaashi merely shrugged. “Neither did I.”

It didn't take them long to get to the pavilion where the construction was happening. It seemed busier now that Akaashi was seeing it up close, and it looked like the workers were building a stage of some kind, though he couldn't be sure. Glancing around, he noticed lots of other villagers watching the men work. Akaashi couldn't say he was surprised. There wasn't much happening in this little pitstop village, so whenever something did occur it always attracted a lot of buzz.

Peering closer, Akaashi was able to pick out Osamu in the crowd. Tugging on Bokuto’s sleeve, Akaashi made his way over. “Osamu!” he called as they got closer. The grey haired man raised a hand in greeting as the pair arrived.

“What are you doing out here?” Bokuto asked.

“Same as you.” Osamu shrugged. “Checking out the commotion.”

Akaashi silently watched the workers for a moment longer. “Do you know what they're doing?”

“A festival I heard. Supposed to be held on the 5th of December.”

“That’s the missing prince’s birthday.” Bokuto remarked. 

Osamu nodded. “Probably why they’re celebratin’. He’s supposed to come back the day after you know.”

“I can’t believe it's almost been 16 years.” Bokuto said quietly. “December is in what, six months?”

Akaashi was too preoccupied to pay attention. December 5th. That was his birthday too. His 16th birthday. Of course, he had known he shared a birthday with the missing prince. There were thousands of people across the kingdom who did, who were born on the same day and year as the prince. Akaashi knew he was simply one of many, but that didn't make it any less strange for him. All of these birthday festivities happening on Akaashi’s birthday, for a person Akaashi had never met. For a person none of the villagers had ever met. Yet they were still celebrating.

The rest of the day was spent hanging around the construction sight, as the long process of setting up a festival began. Osamu had to leave after an hour or two to open his stall, while Bokuto and Akaashi remained talking about nothing and everything as they so often did. Really, it was incredible how lost Akaashi could get talking to Bokuto. 

He couldn't even say it was unpleasant. Really, it was anything but. These past few weeks, whenever he was in the other’s company he would always feel warm and safe. Filled with an odd affection, unlike anything he’d felt before. 

Soon enough the sun was beginning to set and the pair parted ways as they always did. Bokuto fetched his horse from the village stable, and went on his way back to the neighboring kingdom, to whatever village he lived in.

Meanwhile, Akaashi made his way out of the village and into the woods, such a familiar route he didn't even need the path of packed dirt to guide him. The birds watched him pass, singing their songs as he made his way to his cottage where his uncles would be waiting for him. 

Absently, he pulled out his book, some tale about a prince falling in love with a commoner, eyes skimming the pages as the protagonist came to terms with their feelings.

It was love, the book said. A fuzzy feeling, warmth and happiness. Like all's right with the world as long as they're near.

It sounded familiar. A brief sense of deja vu. Like Akaashi should know the sensation they were talking about.

Eye’s narrowing in confusion, Akaashi chased that brief feeling of familiarity through his brain, searching for its source. Shifting through all of his recent experiences in search for the right feeling, Akaash paused when he remembered Bokuto. When he remembered how he felt whenever Bokuto was around. 

Double checking the text, Akaashi compared it to the strange feeling he had been getting lately. A warm feeling. The sense of content. It all matched. So much like the love he felt for his Uncles, but still profoundly different in a way. More foreign than the love he had experienced till now, but still feeling so right. 

Akaashi stopped dead in his tracks, a still figure to match the immoving trees around him, a profound realization bouncing around in his skull.

_Oh my god. I’m in love with Bokuto._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your chapterly expert:  
>  _And this dumbass is reading a book about love i guess and hes like my god thats what i feel_
> 
> _(read book kids they teach you lots)_


	5. Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh, chapter count increased again! I wanted more pining, more of the three good faries, and more Kuroo, so I made a self indulgent little chapter to give myself those things. Fret not though, we do have plot in this chapter!  
> Things are gunna pick up next chapter, if we were riding on a tricycle before now, next chapter we'll be barreling down the freeway on a motorcycle. So strap in :)

It had been months since Akaashi had come to the realization that yes, he was in fact in love with the horse rider who came into the village just to spend the day with him. Months of silently pining during their meetups, everything so much more complicated now that this wasn't a simple friendship.

It was one of the rare days when Akaashi and Bokuto didn't meet up, the latter having something going on in his village, Akaashi supposed. It didn't really matter. The point was, without Bokuto to occupy his afternoon, Akaashi was at a loss for what to do. It was hard to remember what he filled his days with before they met, even though they had only known each other for some 9 months.

So, without much else to do, Akaashi elected to help his uncles with some house chores. But house chores were the kind of work that allowed Akaashi’s mind to wander. And wander it did.

Akaashi’s brain seemed unable to do anything but replay every single interaction it had ever had with Bokuto, like a lovestruck fool. Akaashi stabbed at the dirt with his shovel, venting his frustrations. He was being far too aggressive for gardening, he knew, but Akaashi found it hard to care. 

Kenma glanced over from his spot kneeling over his own dirt patch. The coming of winter meant that their garden plot needed extra care, so it was all hands on deck, Akaashi and all of his uncles busy with the garden, save for Suga who was hanging up laundry

“Are you okay?” Kenma asked softly, prodding at the dirt with his own shovel. “You seem… distracted, I would say.”

“Distracted?” Akaashi hoped the heat in his face was simply his imagination. 

“Definitely.”

Damn it. Kenma was far too perceptive. “I-it’s just my friend from the village, is all. I really like him.”

“You really like him!?” Suga practically swiveled around from the clothesline.

“He’s a good friend!” Akaashi practically squeeked. “I like him just fine!”

“Suga, lay off him!” Kageyama shouted, sorting through the seeds that had yet to be planted. “Don’t you have anything better to do than harass the child?”

“Don’t give me that tone Kageyama, you're going to set a bad example!”

“You're both already setting bad examples.” Kenma sighed.

“It's our job to tease him, that's what uncles do!” Suga protested. Kageyama took that as an invitation to throw seeds at him.

While Suga shrieked and threw dirt back, Kenma shook his head, resuming his task of working at the dirt. Grateful for Kenma’s mild mannerisms, Akaashi ducked his head down, stabbing at the dirt. His heart couldn't take this.

“You know Akaashi…” Kenma glanced up abruptly, golden eyes seeming to stare into Akaashi’s soul. “Good friends are hard to come by. You should try hard to keep them.”

Akaashi stared at him blankly for a second, waiting for him to go on. After a few second long stare down, Kenma ducked his head back down. “That’s all.”

“O-okay. Thanks Uncle Kenma.” 

It didn't take Akaashi more than a second to start over thinking. Curse him and his mind.

How easy would it be to scare Bokuto away, Akaashi wondered. How easy to lose the good friend he’d made? Would it be as simple as telling Bokuto that he had caught feelings? Akaashi didn't want to find out. He didn’t want to lose what he had because he wanted something more. 

At the end of the day, Akaashi was scared. He was scared of rejection, and he was scared of losing his friendship. It was the same fear that kept him from saying anything all of these months. He was under no illusions. 

Akaashi was a coward, and he was too afraid to try and change that fact.

\------------------------------------------------

“I’m expecting big things from this Akaashi, what with the way you’ve been hyping him up.” Kuroo remarked as he and Bokuto made their way through the forest. 

Kuroo’s horse was midnight black, just like his hair in stark contrast to the sharp cream of Bokuto’s horse. The two must have made quite a sight trotting down the path, Kuroo lounging like he was on a couch, and Bokuto with his face hidden by his ever present hood.

“Don’t make me regret this Kuroo.” Bokuto hissed. Some part of him still couldn't believe he’d agreed to this. Introducing Kuroo to Akaashi was bound to be a bad idea, but Kuroo had been nagging him about it for months now. It was only a matter of time till Bokuto gave in. 

“I wouldn't sabotage my bro’s chance with the guy of his dreams!” If Bokuto hadn't known Kuroo better, he might have thought he sounded offended. “Scouts honor.”

“You were never a scout.”

“Touche. But I promise not to do anything unwarranted.”

“Good. Just remember, when we're around Akaashi I’m a horse rider, okay?” The village was coming into sight now. Once they’d secured their horses at the stable, it would only be a few minutes walk to the fountain to meet up with Akaashi. 

“Got it. Horse rider.” Kuroo nodded to himself. “Any more lies I should know about?”

Bokuto winced as he hopped off his horse. “Don’t phrase it like that…”

“It’s true. You know if you want to get with this guy hiding big things like this isn't a good idea. It's an awful one, actually.”

“I know! I’ll tell him, I promise, just not today.” Bokuto corralled his horse into the stable, waving at the stable hands who always hung around tending to the horses. After making sure that their horses were situated, Bokuto led Kuroo out onto the village streets, as busy as ever with midday commotion.

People had stopped hovering around the construction sight months ago- the festival was in a months time now, and the buzz had calmed down. The pavilion stage that was constructed sat grand and large, mostly complete. Booths were to be set up all over the village, hanging candles were to be strung between the houses, and the village would party all night long. 

The pair made their way to the fountain, and Bokuto’s eyes immediately zeroed in on Akaashi. Leaning against the fountain, just like he always was, but Bokuto never got tired of the sight.

“That’s him.” Bokuto whispered to Kuroo, before making his way across the street to Akaashi.

“Your late Bokuto.” Upon hearing his approach, Akaashi glanced up, only to stop short when his eyes landed on Kuroo. “Who’s this?”

“I’m Kuroo!” Kuroo spoke before Bokuto could answer for him. “I’m this ‘horse riders’ friend. I simply had to come meet the guy he won't shut up about.”

Bokuto shot Kuroo a warning glare, but the glint in his eyes ment Kuroo was all too aware of what he was doing.

“You talk about me?” Akaashi asked, almost sounding shy.

Bokuto had to take a double take. Was he imagining a slight dust of pink? Was Akaashi blushing? Because Bokuto knew he definitely was. “Uh, yeah! Course I talk about you!”

Akaashi nodded vigorously, refusing to meet Bokuto’s eyes. Weird. Really weird. Akaashi had started to act kind of awkward around him lately, but never to this extent.

“So tell me about yourself!” Kuroo interjected, sparing Bokuto from his thoughts. “What do you two do? Cuz when Bokuto is at home, all he ever does is _ride horses_ -”

“WE WALK AROUND THE VILLAGE.” Bokuto shouted forcefully. “And we don't talk.”

“That is a lie.” Akaashi said. “We always talk, what do you mean.”

“So you're lying then?” Kuroo asked, both eyebrows raised in feigned surprise. “The Bokuto I know would never lie to a person he cares about.”

 _Fuck you Kuroo!_ Bokuto wondered if Kuroo could see the panic Bokuto was sure was plastered all over his face.

“Let’s go get Onigiri!” Bokuto practically yelled. This was a mistake. He needed to get Kuroo out of here as soon as possible, but knowing Akaashi, he would insist Kuroo tried Osamu’s Onigiri first.

“Oh yes, Onigiri!” Akaashi nodded along. “You cannot leave until you have tried it.”

“Onigiri it is!” Kuroo’s smirk was way too self satisfied for Bokuto’s tastes.

“Stay here.” Bokuto demanded, already rushing off. Osamu’s stand was merely across the courtyard so he was able to sprint over there in a matter of seconds. “Three Onigiri! And make it quick please!”

Osamu startled at his frantic tone. “What’s going on?”

“I brought my friend to meet Akaashi and he’s saying dumb things.” Bokuto responded simply. “I need to get him out of here.”

Osamu glanced around Bokuto, to where Kuroo was chatting animatedly with Akaashi. A knowing look slid over his face. “Is he playing matchmaker?”

Bokuto sputered. “What?”

Osamu raised an eyebrow, fixing him with an unimpressed stare. “I’ve seen the way you look at each other. Neither of you are subtle.” With that, he pushed three Onigiri into Bokuto’s hands and practically shoved him back towards the fountain. “Go get em’.”

“Wa- each other??” Bokuto protested, but Osamu waved him away with a glare, and Bokuto had no choice but to slink back to the fountain, mind swirling.

“If it isn't our resident horse rider.” Kuroo greeted Bokuto. “You’ve returned with this godly Onigiri?”

“Yes. Eat quickly.” If he had too, Bokuto would shove the damn rice down Kuroo’s throat himself, if it would get the bedhead bastard to shut up. He loved Kuroo, really, but sometimes he’s way of helping was a bit much.

Kuroo shrugged and bit into the Onigiri without much thought. “Oh shit.” He muttered, glancing at it with wide eyes. “Oh shit this is good.”

“Isn't it?” Akaashi asked happily, as his eyes wandered around the fountain plaza. “Osamu’s Onigiris could start and end wars, I’m convinced.”

Kuroo nodded seriously, and much to Bokuto's relief the trio lapsed into comfortable silence. 

Until Kuroo ruined it.

“So Akaashi,” He said casually. “I actually have something important to tell you.”

Bokuto watched Kuroo wearily, as Kuroo pointed straight at him.

“If you hurt him,” Kuroo stared Akaashi in the eye, still pointing straight at Bokuto. “I will-”

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Bokuto was definitely shouting now, and he practically tackled Kuroo down. “That’s enough, we should go, we have stuff to do at home.”

Akaashi stared at the pair with wide eyes, and he was definitely blushing. This was too much for Bokuto to handle. 

“C’mon Kuroo, let’s go.” Bokuto hauled his friend to his feet, shoving him in the direction of the stables. “I’ll meet you tomorrow!” he called to Akaashi, before dragging Kuroo away from the fountain as fast as Bokuto could go. His face felt like it was on fire, and his heart was beating way too fast.

“You're no fun.” Kuroo complained as Bokuto hopped on his horse, Kuroo reluctantly doing the same.

“Why would you do that?” Bokuto demanded. “I told you not ot say anything dumb!”

“I was trying to get a read on him.”

“A read?” Bokuto questioned, as their horses bargain he trek back to their own kingdom. “A read on what?”

“If he likes you back! And lemme tell you,” Kuroo’s smirk was back, as sly as ever. “He definitely does.”

Bokuto froze up. “Y-you think?” It sounded too good to be true. 

Kuroo laughed. “Definitely! He blushed when I tried to give him the talk, and when you said you talked to me about him. The kids as smitten for you as you are for him.”

Kuroo’s analysis, coupled with what Osamu said… were Bokuo’s feelings actually reciprocated? “Oh my god…” Bokuto breathed. “Oh my god he likes me back…”

“Remember what I said bro. You should confess.” Kuroo advised him.

“Maybe I should…” Bokuto admitted quietly, looking into the trees contemplatively. “But it’s gotta be perfect. I can’t- I can’t just blurt it out. It had to be perfect.”

Kuroo merely shrugged, turning his eyes to the road. “You could do it at that festival you keep talking about. Nothing more romantic than confessing at a festival.”

Bokuto gulped, steeling his nerves. “Okay. The festival it is then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your expert from this chapters out line reads as follows:  
>  _So they meet and kuroo is like hey im kuroo, im this “horse riders” friend and hes just generally being all hint hint nudge nudge bokuto is hiding things_
> 
> _And akaashi is just like your weird but okay and bokuto is like freaking out because Kuroo sTOP-_


	6. Hearts on our Sleeves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooooooo boooooy buckle up kiddo this is a big one

Akaashi’s 16th birthday was tomorrow. Suga had been feeling more and more on edge the closer the dreaded day grew, and he was sure Kageyama and Kenma were feeling it too. The King and Queen were feeling similarly anxious, which they made sure to let the fairies know.

It was a familiar routine. Ever since Akaashi had come under their care, the three fairies had made a habit of visiting the King and Queen every few months, to give them updates on how their son was doing. They had left early in the morning, biding Akaashi a hasty farewell, getting out of sight in the woods before using their magic to teleport to the castle. The King and Queen waited for them on the palace balcony, as usual. It was ironic in a way, that they always received word of their son on the very same balcony they watched him leave.

“I’m just terribly worried this was all for naught…” The queen whispered, staring down at her hands. “That Oikawa will have the last laugh after all.”

“Nonsense. We’ve hidden him well.” Kageyama assured her. “There is no possible way Oikawa’s found him. We haven't seen him or his goons anywhere near the village we live in.”

The King nodded, satisfied with Kageyama’s assurance. “He’s doing well though?”

“As ever.” Suga grinned happy to be on a lighter subject matter. “He seems to be socializing with people a lot more these days. Even made a friend!”

The Queen’s smile was soft and fond. “That’s lovely to hear. Perhaps we can even arrange for him to visit this friend when he comes to live in the palace.”

“Speaking of,” Kenma spoke up for the first time that meeting. “He still hasn't been told of his royal blood.”

“When are you planning to tell him?” The King questioned.

“The day after his birthday.” Suga answered. “Right before we bring him here. We figured there’s no point in having him worry that he may be cursed if we tell him sooner.”

“He’s not getting cursed either way, but yeah.” Kageyama spoke up. “We’ll keep him inside on his birthday, just in case.”

“Oikawa won’t be able to get inside our cottage.” Kenma promised. “We’ve put too many protective charms on it over the years. It will repel his dark magic.”

Oikawa had been using dark magic for so long, his essence was practically seeped in it. He couldn't go near places of pure magic anymore than the fairies could go near places of evil. Suga couldn't help but think of a time when that wasn't so.

Oikawa wasn't born evil. At one time, he was even the three fairies friend. At one time, it was not the three good fairies, but the four. How Suga longed for those days.

Oikawa had never been as naturally gifted as Suga, Kageyama and Kenma. Magic just didn't come to him as easily. So he worked. He worked so, so hard. He practised so much more than any of the other fairies, put in so many more hours. But it was never enough.

Oikawa was being left behind and Suga watched him go. And then Oikawa found texts on the dark magics, and the scale was flipped. Oikawa was shooting up in power, far faster than Suga thought possible, but it came at the cost of his morality. 

Suga doubted Oikawa was still a complete person under all of that darkness holding him together. His soul so twisted from so much exposure to the dark arts. It was like the evil fairy didn't even feel remorse, and Suga wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

Maybe if Suga had tried harder to stop him so long ago. Maybe if he had tried to help Oikawa more. Maybe maybe maybe. If he kept following that train of thought, he’d eat himself up from the inside.

Suga forced himself out of his thoughts, back to the conversation unfolding around him as Kageyama and Kenma told stories about what Akaashi had been up to. They would stay for a few more hours, and then get back to the cottage to spend their last few day’s with Akaashi. It was hard to believe 16 years was drawing to a close.

\------------------------------------------------

The festival was tomorrow. One short day before Bokuto would confess, and he had looked over one key detail. 

He forgot to ask if Akaashi would even go to the festival with him. So, he was in somewhat of a rush that morning as he saddled up his horse. The sooner he could get to Akaashi’s village, the sooner he could make sure his plans were set in motion, and the sooner he could ease some of his anxiety.

Bokuto steered his horse towards the castle gates. The black white and gold flags decorating the gates flapped in the wind, a proud display of the kingdom’s colors. It was a familiar sight, and one he was all too eager to leave behind- he had places to be. 

“BOKUTO!”

Bokuto froze when he heard someone scream his name. He knew that voice. That was the last voice he wanted to hear. 

“Bokuto, I know you're not going on a diplomatic visit!” Bokuto's father, more commonly known as the King, hurried out onto the courtyard. His face was twisted in an irritated scowl, one he didn't hesitate to wield on Bokuto as he drew closer.

“What are you talking about?” Bokuto demanded. Never before had his father confronted him before leaving to visit Akaashi, so he was at a loss for what to do. He hadn't ever told his parent’s where he was going everyday, but Kuroo had told him they assumed he was going on more diplomatic visits. But it seemed something must have happened to clue him in that Bokuto was not doing that.

“The King and Queen sent word that they were preparing for the return of their son!” Bokuto’s father responded, looking up at Bokuto still perched on his horse. “They have the kingdom closed for diplomatic visits. So where are you going?”

Bokuto knew he needed to tell his parents that he wouldn't be going through with the arranged marriage. He’d been dreading it, and putting it off. But Bokuto knew of an opportunity when he saw one. Now was as good a time as ever.

“I’m going to visit the person I'm in love with.” He declared.

His father’s eyes widened. “What?” He sputtered, looking very taken back. “But- you- must I remind you that you’re engaged?!”

“I don’t care. I’m not going through with the marriage.” Bokuto steeled himself. “I refuse to marry for your political gain.” Bokuto was not eager to stick around for his father’s rage after that declaration. Before anyone could react, Bokuto snapped his horses reigns and started bolting down the road.

“WAIT!” Bokuto’s father shouted after him. “GET BACK HERE!”

His cries grew more and more distant as Bokuto galloped away from the castle.

\------------------------------------------------

It only took him an hour or so to get to Akaashi’s village, the path a familiar one. He practically sprinted through the streets to the fountain plaza. The streets were busier than ever these days- lots of people were traveling into the village for the festival and vendors were beginning to set up booths. The fountain plaza in particular was crowded, but Akaashi was still waiting in the same spot he always did for the past year.

Akaashi waved as Bokuto approached. “Hey.”

“Hey!” Bokuto announced happily as he took up his own spot. 

Akaashi was silent for a moment, staring at him. “Are you alright?” He finally asked. “You seem kinda off. Like somethings bothering you.”

“Bothering me…?” Akaashi had always been perspective. The whole confrontation with his father did leave Bokuto on edge. Some part of his nerves still hadn't settled. But he couldn't tell Akaashi that he was actually a prince who was technically engaged. Well, not yet anyway. That was a can of worms Bokuto intended to deal with tomorrow.

“Uh, I realized I forget to ask you something important!” Bokuto said. Not really a lie, but not the whole truth either. “I’m going to be at the festival tomorrow. You’ll be here, right?”

Akaashi nodded. “Yup. We can meet up at the fountain.”

In his mind, Bokuto cheered. “Sweet! I’ll see you then.”

“Right. Well, anyway, this girl I know, her name is Yachi, she gave me the recipe for these cookies she always makes.” Akaashi paused to dig around in his basket, handing Bokuto a piece of paper with a recipe scribbled on it. “And my uncles are out running errands in another village today, so the kitchen is free. Do you wanna come make cookies at my house?”

“Yes!” Bokuto didn't even pause to think about his answer. In the entire time he had known Akaashi, not once had he been to his house. He was definitely curious as to where the object of his affections lived, even if he was bummed he wouldn't get to meet the uncles Akaashi so often talked about.

“Okay great.” Akaashi looked pleasantly surprised at Bokuto’s quick agreement. “Let’s get going then.”

With that, they made their way out of the village, down the path they both took to get to their respective homes. Instead of splitting up at the fork in the road however, Bokuto and Akaashi both continued deeper into the forest. While Bokuto may have never been to Akaashi’s house himself, he did have an idea of where it was, further down the path Akaashi always disappeared down. 

The trees seemed to thicken as they traveled deeper into the forest, the birds perched in the trees watching them pass silently. The path they took was nothing more than roughly packed dirt, but you could tell it was well worn, likely from Akaashi and his uncles using it to get to and from the village. 

The path continued on for 15 minutes or so, before the woods opened up into a glade, like the one with the berry bushes but far larger. In the middle of it sat a small cottage, brickwork neat and orderly. The roof and pillars were a dark wooden color, matching the surrounding trees, and around the house was a garden that was obviously well cared for. Off to the side, a clothesline was pinned up, sheets fluttering on it in the soft December breeze. 

“How quaint.” Bokuto remarked as Akaashi led him up to the steps, the dirt path shifting to a dusty cobblestone. 

“Yeah, it’s home.” Akaashi had a fond twinkle in his eye as he opened up the door.

The interior was what Bokuto would expect from the exterior. The furniture was wooden and homey, knit blankets draped over the couch. In the back was a kitchen area just off of the living room, a wooden table and chairs sitting next to the counter. To the right of the door was a set of stairs leading up to bedroom’s Bokuto assumed. All in all, it gave Bokuto a very cozy feeling. A curl up with hot chocolate on a rainy day feeling. It was nice, a very warm feeling compared to the grand and large palace he called home.

Akaashi set his basket down on the table and moved towards the kitchen. Bokuto watched as Akaashi began to pull out ingredients. Akaashi worked quickly, piling a few different ingredients into a bowl while Bokuto watched on, commenting every once in a while about whatever came to his mind.

Eventually Akaashi thrust the mixing bowl into his hands. “Stir this.” He instructed. “I’ll beat the eggs and then we can put them together and pop it in the oven.”

Bokuto nodded, staring at the bowl and whisk in his hands like it might explode. The thing about being royalty, was he never needed to cook before. Someone always did it for him, and he never had reason to teach himself. Hesitantly, he moved the whisk through the batter. There could only be one way to stir flour, right?

Wrong.

“Careful!” Akaashi yelped as the flour rose from the bowl in a fine cloud of dust. “Don’t stir it that fast!”

“Why does the flour attack you when you stir it?” Bokuto demanded, slowing his pace. “Stirring shouldn't be this complicated.”

“It’s just the dust. When we mix it into the eggs it won't do that anymore.” Akaashi dumped the contents of his own bowl into Bokuto’s. “Stir them up. Slowly this time.”

Bokuto set to work while Akaashi rummaged around for a baking sheet. He stood next to Bokuto and lined it with some kind of baking paper. Bokuto’s eyes were trained on his mixing bowl like it was the most interesting thing in the world, but all he could think about was how close they were standing. The kitchen was not that big, not at all, and their arms brushed together as they worked. 

Eventually, Bokuto determined the batter mixed enough and wordlessly handed it off to Akaashi. He stepped away, partly to give Akaashi room to put the cookies on the sheet, but mostly to calm his racing heart. 

Akaashi worked quickly, and soon he was sliding the cookies into the oven. “Alright.” He brushed the flour off of his hands, looking satisfied with their work. “I think we're good. These will be done in ten minutes or so.”

Bokuto nodded wordlessly and he and Akaashi both stared at the oven in silence, as if that would make the cookies bake faster. 

Bokuto’s mind was anything but silent. 

He could recognize an opportunity when he saw it. Maybe this would even be better than the festival. And watching Akaashi do nothing more than exist, it made Bokuto’s heart seize with adoration. With love. His heart was fluttering under his chest, demanding to confess _now now now!_

Sometimes plans had to be abandoned.

“You know how much I care about you?”

From beside him, Akaashi whipped his head around, but Bokuto didn't raise his head to meet his eyes. His gaze was still trained on the oven, intently watching the cookies slowly bake. 

“Maybe care isn't the right word.”

It was funny in a way. He had been so scared for so long, but here he was spilling his heart for the world to see. A world that consisted of a single person.

“I feel… really happy when we hang out. Really really happy.”

Why were words so hard when it really counted? Why was it so hard to articulate the way his heart leapt when he saw Akaashi waiting at the fountain for him, day after day? 

“You know that I love you, right?”

A question instead then. Pushing responsibility from one party to the other. Rely on the other to understand without explanation. 

“Because, I do. I love you.” 

Bokuto finally gathered the courage to look up. Akaashi was staring at him, eyes wide and shocked. Bokuto couldn't blame him- he did just confess his love in his kitchen, after all. 

Akaashi’s mouth opened and closed, like he was grasping for words but they were failing him. Bokuto knew the feeling. Finally, he settled on whispering, “You mean that?”

Bokuto nodded. 

Akaashi sucked in a harsh breath, and Bokuto startled when his eyes began to water.

“Are you okay?” He shouted in a panic, and Akaashi furiously rubbed his tears away. “Oh my god, please don't cry I’m sorry if I upset you-”

“No!” Akaashi interrupted Bokuto’s panicking. “I’m not upset!”

“But you're crying?”

“I’m-” Akaashi took a moment to take a deep breath, gaze pinned to the floor. “I’m happy.”

Bokuto was sure his heart skipped a beat. Could that mean what he so desperately hoped it did? “You're happy.” Bokuto said slowly. “Because I confessed. So… you like me back.”

“This is embarrassing!” Akaashi’s chin was practically to his chest, and Bokuto couldn't see his expression at all.

“So you like me back!” Bokuto could feel a huge, ecstatic grin stretching across his face.

Akaashi muttered something unintelligible, of which Bokuto was only able to pick out a single word. Yes.

He couldn't contain his relief. Months of worrying, all for nothing. It was like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. Laughing with joy, he threw his arms around Akaashi in a bone crushing bear hug.

“...I love you too.” Akaashi’s words were quiet, but Bokuto heard them anyway. It gave him courage to do one more risky thing.

“Hey Akaashi?”

Akaashi finally raised his head, a question in his eyes. Bokuto didn't give him time to ask it, because the second Akaashi tore his gaze from the floor, their lips were smashing together.

It wasn't perfect, but at the same time it was. It was warm, and hurried and uncertain and unexpected and full of love. It was everything Bokuto thought it would be and everything he didn't. He shouldn't have expected anything else.

As far as first kisses went, Bokuto had to think this one was the best of all.

It couldn't have lasted more than a minute or two. Far longer than any first kiss should have been, but still so much shorter than could express the months of pent up love and pining. 

It probably would have gone on longer had the oven not so rudely chimed at that exact moment. Akaashi pulled away, face more flushed than Bokuto had ever seen it, and raised over to the oven, mumbling something about the oven and the cookies and burning in an incomprehensible mess.

Bokuto’s thoughts weren't doing much better. It felt like some corner of his mind was still in denial that this was actually happening. He felt breathless, and his lips tingled, and his heart screamed in etscacy.

Akaashi dumped the cookie sheet onto the counter unceremoniously. “Well. That. That just happened.”

Bokuto nodded dumbly. As his senses started working again, his brain caught up to what was happening, thoughts flooding his mind. Akaashi still didn't know Bokuto was a prince. He still didn't know Bokuto had been lying to him this entire time. 

Akaashi’s blush was still present as he poked at the cookies across the kitchen. Bokuto had to imagine he was overwhelmed at the moment. He certainly was, and he was the one doing the confessing. Telling Akaashi that Bouto was of royal blood would probably only result in the raven feeling even more overwhelmed.

“Hey Akaashi?” Bokuto spoke up. “When we meet at the festival, I’ve got some important things to tell you, so make sure you're there.”

“Important things?”

“I’ll tell you tomorrow! Just make sure you're there.”

“Okay. I promise I’ll meet you.” Akaashi swore. 

Bokuto nodded, glancing out the window. In the time it had taken them to bake the cookies, the sun had begun to set. “I should probably head out.” He said, watching as the sun painted the sky. 

“I can walk you back.” Akaashi offered.

“I’ll be okay!” Bokuto assured him. “You're already here, I can walk back on my own.”

“If you say so.” Akaashi gathered up some of the cookies, dumping them into the basket he was always carrying around and handing it off to Bokuto. “You can give me the basket back tomorrow.” He said, handing it off to Bokuto.

Akaashi opened the door for Bokuto. “I’ll see you at the festival.” Bokuto confirmed. “It will be a date!”

Akaashi’s face tinged red once more. “Yeah yeah. Whatever.”

Bokuto couldn't help but grin. “I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Akaashi waved after him as Bokuto set off down the path, basket in hand as he made for the village. The birds chirped overhead in the low light, the foliage dipped in darkness. Bokuto had the odd sense that he was being watched, and not by Akaashi. A glint of light caught his eye. There, up in the trees, a large raven was perched on a branch. 

It’s gaze sat on Bokuto for a moment, before shifting over to Akaashi. It’s gaze lingered as Bokuto watched Akaashi disappear back into the cottage. The bird sat, eye’s trained on the cottage long after the door had closed, and its eyes showed an intelligence that made Bokuto feel unsettled. Something about that bird gave him a bad feeling. 

He didn't have long to ponder it. The bird squawked, it’s voice echoing through the forest, and launched itself off the branch, flying off. It soared high above the trees, speeding off away from the cottage, and as quickly as it appeared it was gone. 

Still, he was in too good a mood to remain unsettled for long. He had confessed. And Akaashi had felt the same way. He had a date. Truly, things couldn't get much better. 

So, with a spring in his step Bokuto hopped off for the village, the mysterious raven long gone from his mind.

\------------------------------------------------

Oikawa watched with bated breath as Iwa-chan swooped down from the sky. Iwa-chan had been gone for months, searching for the prince, and Oikawa had almost given up hope. Afterall, the prince would turn 16 tomorrow, and his beloved bird had still not returned. 

But just when he was about to despair, he heard Iwa-chan’s calls as he made his way to Oikawa’s palace. Oikawa knew he could count on him.

“Did you find him?” Oikawa demanded the second Iwa-chan landed on his arm. 

Iwa-chan fixed Oikawa with a glare, a I can’t fucking talk you moron kind of glare. Oikawa didn't need words for Iwa-chan to communicate, fortunately. Oikawa raised his hand, a flare of magic dancing across his fingertips. He gently pressed his hand to Iwa-chan's head, and steeled himself as the bird's memories came flooding into his own mind. 

He found what he was looking for easily enough. It was the most recent memory, and the most clear. Oikawa watched from Iwa-chan’s eyes as the memory unfolded. 

Two people were standing in a kitchen, Iwa-chan watching through a window. One had salt and pepper hair, spiked up, and the shorter one’s hair was black and curly. They seemed to be talking to each other, tripping over their words and blushing. And then they kissed. Gross.

Oikawa watched as the pair talked for a bit longer, the tall one finally leaving, only after pausing to watch Iwa-chan for a few seconds. Iwa-chan’s eye’s had remained fixed on the boy standing in the cottage doorway, before finally flying off.

Oikawa was silent for a long moment after the memory ended, and the mental link was severed. After so long. He had finally found him. Even 16 years later, Oikawa would recognize that raven hair. Prince Akaashi was all grown up, and Oikawa had finally tracked him down.

And by the look of it, Iwa-chan had found his true love. Even better. 

All he had to do was make sure Akaashi found a spindle tomorrow, and Oikawa’s plan could begin. Based on the snippets of conversation Iwa-chan caught, both of them were due to be at a festival tomorrow.

Then it seemed Oikawa had a festival to attend.

\------------------------------------------------

It was already dark when Suga, Kageyama and Kenma returned to their cottage. Akaashi greeted them as they came in, curled up on the couch with a mug of tea.

“Welcome back.” He said cheerfully, seeming far more chipper than usual. “I take it your errands went well?”

“Of course.” Kageyama said, hefting the shopping bags he held. They had made sure to stop by the village for some actual errands before coming home, both to ensure Akaashi didn't suspect them of not going on errands, and because they needed cake mix for his birthday tomorrow.

“How long have you been up?” Kenma questioned, glancing at the clock. 

“I was waiting for you. It hasn't been too long.”

“Well you’d best hurry to bed.” Suga told him, patting him on the head as he passed. “You’ll be up bright and early tomorrow celebrating.”

“Okay. Oh, by the way,” Suga turned to Akaashi curiously. Akaashi seemed to be almost nervous, which was not something he often was, Suga knew. “I’m going to be going to the festival tomorrow too.”

“The festival…” Kenma breathed. “That is tomorrow.”

“Uh, about that.” Kageyama spoke up awkwardly. “It… it would probably be best if you didn't go.”

“What?” Akaashi looked surprised. “Why not?”

“We’ll tell you after your birthday.” Suga promised. “Just listen Akaashi, please. It’s important. Stay in the house tomorrow.”

Akaashi looked doubtful, and Suga supposed he couldn't blame him. They were asking him to spend his birthday cooped up in the house, without so much as an explanation why.

Luckily, Akaashi had never been a very stubborn person. “...Okay.” He finally relented.

“Thank you Akaashi.” Kenma said quietly.

Akaashi nodded but something in his eyes gave Suga the impression he hadn't completely let it go. “I want a full explanation after my birthday. I think I’ll head to bed then if you don't need anything else.”

Kageyama nodded that they were good, and Suga watched as Akaashi made his way up the stairs, heading for his bedroom. Suga felt guilty, locking Akaashi in the house, but it was better than him ending up cursed. It was better than him missing out on every birthday that would come after this.

It had been 16 long years, but it seemed they finally had this curse beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm so the next chapter may take me a few days to get up, and Im sure you can imagine why. There lots going to be happening, and it's gunna be a long one. Even this one was a beast of a chapter O-O
> 
> Your chapterly expert this time is:  
>  _And bokuto is like i dont care im not going to marry for political gain and he rides off into the sunset. (but not actually its the morning)_


	7. Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why doesn't Maleficent just kill Aurora herself like if she was willing to do it with a curse why wasn't she willing to slit her throat while she was asleep. The end result is the same. I don't understand.

Akaashi’s birthday party that year had been considerably toned down from the previous ones. His uncles seemed sober and apprehensive, and Akaashi could only guess it had to do with whatever they would tell him tomorrow. 

That wasn't to say it was a lackluster celebration. It was as joyful as ever as they all baked cakes and spent time together, but Akaashi couldn't ignore the faint feeling of dread building in his gut the entire time.

Still, he laced up his boots in the privacy of his room. Though Akaashi had been forbidden from going out, he had promised Bokuto he would be at the festival. Bokuto had said he had something important to tell Akaashi too. That seemed to be the theme of the day. First Bokuto, then his uncles. Everyone had secrets to share with him.

Not to mention the festival was a date. Akaashi could feel his face heating up at the very thought.

It was easy enough to convince his uncles that Akaashi would be retiring for the day early. A few mumbled excuses about how the celebrations were tiring him out, and they didn't say a thing when Akaashi made for his room. Perfect. He would be back as soon as the festival was over, and none of them would ever have to know he was gone.

Besides. He was 16. He could make a few of his own decisions.

Carefully, Akaashi slid his bedroom window open. There was a convenient awning right below his room that he gently lowered himself onto, shutting the window behind him. His bedroom window faced the back of the house, and was the only window facing that direction. 

He would make for the trees and use them as cover to circle around to the village path, and no one would see him go. 

Akaashi shimmied his way off of the awning, onto the ground below, and wasted no time in sprinting for the woods straight ahead. Walking a few feet into the forest, he made a wide circle around his cottage, keeping to the cover of trees as he walked beside the path until his house was far out of sight.

Operation sneak out of the house was a success.

Emerging from the trees, Akaashi hopped onto the path, wasting no time in picking up his pace now that he didn't have to worry about stealth. Before too long, he had arrived at the village, and had to stop short to take in everything he was seeing.

If he had thought the village had gotten busy in the day’s leading up to the festival, that was nothing compared to how busy it was on the day of. The streets were simply overflowing with people, like the population of the kingdom’s capital was trying to squeeze into their small village. 

Akaashi could see vendors lining the streets, and some were even spilling out of the village and onto the forest path, simply because there wasn't enough space to contain them all. The streets themselves looked like a block of constantly moving people, dressed in festival clothes as they partied.

It seemed like everyone was using the prince's birthday as an excuse to let loose, and Akaashi would be lying if he said the energy in the air wasn't appealing. Everyone was so happy and energetic, and full of life. The setting sun cast the festival in blues and pinks, the strung up candles and paper lanterns softly glowing. The energy was intoxicating, and unlike anything Akaashi had ever experienced before in this quaint, quiet little town.

Akaashi steeled himself and made for the crowd. The fountain plaza where he was to meet up with Bokuto was towards the center of the village, just off from the main pavilion where the festival stage was constructed. Akaashi was sure things would only get more crowded the closer to the center he got, and he worried the crowd would push him off track.

His worries turned out to be warranted. The crowd was unforgiving, constantly teeming and flowing in every which direction, and no matter how he tried to go against the flow he found himself being pushed down streets that weren't anywhere near the fountain plaza.

Akaashi ducked into an alley in an attempt to catch his breath, a momentary reprieve from the crowd. Before he could fully gather his wits however, the sound of a crows' call filled his ears. Curious, Akaashi glanced towards the sky just in time to see a large raven swooping down at him.

Akkashi yelped in surprise, ducking down as the bird swooped far too close to his head, before retreating back to the sky, only to come back down a moment later. Akaashi stumbled back, covering his head against the ravens assault. What the hell? Last he checked, birds didn't randomly attack people.

Akaashi stumbled back, farther into the alley. Part of the alley was made by an old abandoned house, and the bird almost seemed to be herding Akaashi to the open door, always cutting him off when he tried to go another way. Eventually Akaashi gave in, ducking into the abandoned house to escape the bird's onslaught.

Akaashi blinked against the change in lighting, as his eyes adjusted. The house was darker than the rapidly approaching twilight outside. The wooden floorboards creaked under Akaashi’s feet as he twisted to see what lay further in the house.

Two glowing red eyes peered at him through the darkness.

Akaashi gasped, sumbiling back a few steps. Leaning against the wall, partly obscured by the shadows, a man watched him with a piercing gaze. His hair fell across his face in waves, swept to the side, and a large black cloak was draped over his shoulders. 

Ordinarily, Akaashi would have noped the fuck right out of there. Turned around and walked out. But his feet felt like they were chained to the floor and his eye’s unconsciously left the strangers face to trail to the side of the room.

It wasn't very fancy, by any means. It was made of rough, dark wood, and didn't look like it could handle a two foot drop. Akaashi had never seen one in person, but he still recognized it instantly.

_A Spinning Wheel._

Akaashi could feel his breath catch in his throat, though he didn't know why.

“Do you like it?” Akaashi could hear the smirk in the stranger’s voice. “Bet you’ve never seen one for yourself. The people burned them all years ago. They burned them for you.”

“I…” Akaashi felt like his brain had shut down. The only thing he could do was stare at that spinning wheel like it was the only thing in the world. He felt… enchanted by it. Drawn to it. 

Still, he managed to tear his eyes away to peer at the strange man once more. He had gotten closer, now standing a few feet away from Akaashi instead of at the other side of the room. “Burned them for me...?” He managed to ask.

The stranger smirked, his eyes narrowing dangerously. “Oh my dear prince. It would be rude to keep destiny waiting.”

That was all the prompting Akaashi needed. His feet moved of their own accord, drawing him closer and closer to the spinning wheel. Aqua flames seemed to dance before his eyes as he approached, flickering around the spinning wheel before fizzing out. The spindle seemed to glow the same Aqua color, and Akaashi unconsciously reached for it.

It felt right. It felt so right to reach out for the needle, a single finger raised to poke it. Akaashi couldn't look away. He was enchanted, he was mesmerised, he was locked in place.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he reached his hand out farther and further, until his index finger was hovering just above the spindel, the rest of the world lost on him. Then, he lowered his hand, and his finger rested upon the needle.

But only for a moment. A sharp prick, a sting of pain, and suddenly Akaashi felt light headed. His feet stumbled, struggling to hold his weight, and his vision clouded, the corners blackening.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Akaashi was all too aware of how similar this was to the missing prince’s curse. But as soon as the thought came, Akaashi was tumbling to the floor, and the world went black.

\------------------------------------------------

Oikawa watched as the prince crumpled to the floor, the spindle doing its job. He couldn't help the vicious, self satisfied smirk lighting up his face. Finally, after so many years, his revenge would be extracted. 

Iwa-chan swooped into the abandoned house, landing on Oikawa’s shoulder. “Good job.” Oikawa praised him. Without Iwa-chan’s help, Oikawa wouldn't have even found the prince in the first place. The three fairies may be the scum of the earth, but they sure were good at hiding. 

Oikawa snapped his fingers, and the aqua flames fluttering around the spinning wheel swirled together, manifesting into Oikawa’s minions. It was really so convenient being able to summon them at any time.

“Take him back to the castle.” Oikawa demanded. “I’ll teleport you back. I want you to guard him with your life.”

His minions nodded hurriedly, all to aware what the consequences for failure would be. They hoisted Akaashi up, and with a snap of his fingers, they were gone, off to Oikawa’s palace, where he would remain until Oikawa offed him.

It was a good day. Things were going according to plan, but the plan wasn't over yet. Oikawa’s flames swirled around his feet, raising up and obscuring his vision. When they cleared he stood in the middle of a forest- the same forest Iwa-chan had found the prince in. Off to his right, the tree’s cleared and a small cottage sat.

Oikawa leaned against a nearby tree, cloaked in shadows. From the house he could hear faint voices.

“-kaashi’s been quiet.”

“I’ll check on him?”

A few footsteps. Someone climbing up the stairs. A stifled gasp.

“He's not here!”

“What do you mean he’s not here?”

Oikawa smiled to himself as the fairies all talked over themselves in a blind panic. They knew all too well what day it was.

It was only a few minutes longer before the fairies burst through the door, sprinting off to the village, desperate to find the prince before it was too late. Oikawa watched them go, before casually walking over to the house, letting himself inside.

The cottage was quaint. Cute, even. But that wasn't Oikawa’s concern. He plopped down on the couch, Iwa-chan resting himself on the bannister and set to work summoning more of his minions. 

Oikawa haad explained the plan to them many times before now. As they were summoned, they wordlessly huddled around the house, so they would not be seen lest someone actually enter.

Everything was going according to plan.

When Akaashi failed to arrive, his true love would most certainly come to his house, wondering where his date was. And when he did, Oikawa would be lying in wait. He simply couldn't afford to let the one person with the power to reverse the curse roam free.

The world would learn this was what happened when Oikawa’s worthless pride reared its head.

\------------------------------------------------

Bokuto sighed, shifting on the fountain for what seemed to be the hundredth time that minute. He had expected to be the one who was late to the festival. His father wasn't exactly pleased when Bokuto returned after his outburst. It wasn't an easy conversation to have, but while neither of them had come to an agreement, Bokuto had managed to get his father off his back for the time being. Still, he had to sneak out of the castle. Kuroo promised that he would make sure no one went looking for him though, so Bokuto wasn't worried about being caught.

But Akaashi was almost half an hour late. Bokuto couldn't help but be worried. Akaashi always cared for punctuality, and made sure to always be five minutes early to their meetups. Maybe he was just lost in the crowd. Or maybe he stopped to chat with Osamu. Still, Bokuto couldn't help the uneasy feeling in his gut.

Without anything better to do, Bokuto found himself staring aimlessly into the crowd, scanning it for Akaashi. Everyone that came through the fountain plaza, Bokuto saw. So it didn't miss his attention when three figures burst into the plaza, looking frantic.

Bokuto watched them curiously, but he had a nagging feeling that he should know them. Squinting closer at the trio, Bokuto wracked his brain for where he had seen them before. 

All at once, the memories came back. A royal celebration. Three gifts, and a curse. A prince never to be seen again. 

Bokuto didn't think he’d see the three good fairies again in his lifetime, but there they were. 

But why? The fairies disappeared along with the prince. No one had seen them for years. Could it have to do with the day? Perhaps they were bringing the prince back?

Bokuto’s feet moved before his brain could catch up, walking closer to the fairies so he was in earshot.

They spoke in rushed panicked voices. “He’s not here either! He’s always at the fountain plaza when he meets with his friend, that’s what he told me.”

“Maybe he didn't leave willingly? Maybe Oikawa kidnapped him?”

“Akaashi wouldn't let himself get kidnapped silently!”

Bokuto froze in place, the words like a bucket of ice to the face.

“I can’t help but worry…” The one Bokuto remembered as Kenma said. “It’s Akaashi’s birthday, and he’s 16, and we _don’t know where he is-_ ”

“Calm down Kenma! We’ll find him!”

“Come on, we need to cover more ground!” The tallest decided. “We don't have time to waste talking.”

Bokuto watched dumbly as the other two nodded their agreement, before running off into the crowd, not once looking in Bokuto’s direction. Bokuto stood there for several more seconds, his mind going a mile a minute.

The three fairies new Akaashi. They said Oikawa was after him. They said it was his 16th birthday. It sounded too crazy to be true. Was Akaashi really the missing prince? The prince Bokuto had been fretting over being married to? The prince the entire village was celebrating, right that moment? Did Akaashi even know?

But another all too concerning thought was plaguing Bokuto’s mind. _Akaashi was missing._

Akaashi was missing, and if he really was the prince, then that could only mean one thing. Bokuto couldn't just sit here knowing that. So, he shot away from the fountain plaza, sprinting for the outskirts of the village. 

He needed to get to Akaashi’s cottage. He needed to see if he was really missing. He needed a confirmation.

The crowd moved out of his way, as if they could sense how panicked he was. Bokuto shot out of the village, sprinting for Akaashi’s cottage. He needed to see for himself. 

The path into the woods was a 15 minute walk usually, but Bokuto sprinted it in five, emerging into the clearing he had visited just the day before. Not stopping to catch his breath, he made his way for the cottage, but something made him stop short.

The cottage seemed to have a different vibe to it. It seemed darker, drearier- like something evil was lurking just beneath the surface. It lacked the warmth and comfort it had yesterday, instead omitting the eerie sort of vibes one might expect from an abandoned house.

The door was edged open slightly, not enough for Bokuto to see inside. Cautiously, Bokuto pushed the door fully open.

The cottage was shrouded in darkness, but as his eye’s adjusted he could make out a man sitting on the couch, peering at him through the shadows. Bokuto could feel his heart seize as he was once again brought face to face with THE Oikawa.

Before Bokuto could move a muscle, those all too familiar Aqua flames began to dance around his feet, and Bokuto felt locked in place. “What are you doing here?” He demanded, trying in vain to move his legs, even an inch.

“Waiting for you.” Oikawa’s voice was silky smooth, dipped in triumph. “Can’t have you waking up our dear sleeping beauty now can we? I must admit, I’m surprised it turned out to be you. You were engaged the whole time, were you not? How poetic.” 

“Where’s Akaashi?” The words had barely left his mouth when from around various corners of the room burst small creatures. They seemed to be made out of darkness itself, wispy and voidlike, and they moved swiftly, surrounding Bokuto.

Still powerless to move, Bokuto could only watch as the creatures threw ropes around him. His arm’s snapped to his side, his legs encased in rope, and the creatures tugged him down to his knee.

“You don’t need to know where he is.” Oikawa grinned, a sickening look. “Because you’ll never find him.” From the rafters, a large black bird swooped down, perching on Oikawa's shoulder. Bokuto gasped when he saw it. He recognized that bird. That was the same bird he saw yesterday, and now that he was thinking of it, it was the same one that was with Oikawa all those years ago.

Oikawa smiled fondly at the bird before turning back to Bokuto. “Unfortunately for you, you seem to be his true love. I can’t let you wake him up before I’ve had a chance to kill him.”

“Kill him?” Bokuto shrieked, fruitlessly trying to struggle against his bindings. 

“You really think I’d let him live?” Oikawa demanded. “All those fairies did was guarantee his life would end gruesomely. I imagine a dagger to the heart will hurt more than a spindle prick.”

Bokuto felt helpless. Akaashi was who knew where, and Bokuto was the only one who could help him, and he was stuck here. Unable to do so much as stand up. Unable to resist as Oikawa’s goons held him down. Unable to do a thing. Akaashi would end up dead and Bokuto would be unable to do a thing.

“Don’t worry.” Oikawa muttered, as the flames rose around them, just like they did when Oikawa entered the ball room 16 years ago. “I’ll make sure you're there when he dies.”

Bokuto could only scream in defiance as the flames consumed them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today's chapterly expert form the outline is:  
>  _But he gets there and is ambushed by oiks and his goons and oiks is like “lmao stupid bitch ima lock you up so you cant reverse the curse with that true love bullshit”_


	8. Fleeting Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm sorry this one took longer to get up! My internet was down yesterday so I couldn't write at all. But I'm good now! I split this chapter and the next up so that I could update quicker, but its okay because now the chapter count is an even ten!

They had been searching for Akaashi for an hour. An entire hour, and he was nowhere to be found. An entire hour, and the sun had finally set.

Sundown on his 16th birthday. That was the deadline for Akaashi’s curse. If he was alright, wherever he was, then the curse was beaten. But Suga found himself doubting that as he met back up with Kageyama and Kenma at the fountain plaza.

“He’s not in the village.” Kageyama shouted. “He’s not anywhere here, we've turned the place upside down!”

“I- I found a spinning wheel…” Kenma’s voice was meek, shaken, and he looked distressed when Suga turned to face him. “In an abandoned building down an alley. There wasn't anyone there…”

“Oh shit…” Suga whispered.

Kageyama shook his head forcefully. “Maybe he went back to the house. Maybe he was wandering around the woods. We should check the cottage again.”

Kenma shrugged. “It can’t hurt.”

They didn't waste any time in making for the cottage in the woods. Suga felt like his heart was in his chest. Akaashi was gone, and there was no way it wasn't Oikawa’s doing. Akaashi was missing, probably under his curse. The same curse they had tried so hard to protect him from.

Suga sensed the remnants of evil magic the moment the trio stepped into the forest clearing. Black feathers littered the floor near the doorway, and Suga knew they had to be from that wretched bird always following Oikawa around.

The inside of the house was trashed. The entryway table was knocked over, the coat hanger next to the door on its side. Like there was a fight. And Oikawa’s presence was even stronger inside the house.

“How did he get in?” Kenma asked. “We spent so long charming the house to protect it from him!”

Suga shook his head, simply taking in the destruction around him. “He must have gotten even more powerful. Powerful enough to break the charms. We underestimated him.”

“Look at this!” Kageyama suddenly exclaimed, bending down to swipe something off the floor. He held it up for Kenma and Suga to see, and Suga stared blankly at it. A golden bracelet, a small owl charm hanging from the chain.

“Isn't that the bracelet Akaashi is always wearing? The one his friend gave him?” Suga questioned.

“No…” Kenma was staring at the bracelet intently, like it was the only thing in the world. “His is silver. This one’s gold. It must… It must be the one his friend has.”

Suga’s eyes widened as what Kenma was implying sunk in. “His friend was here.”

“And by the looks of it, Oikawa found him. Either way, neither of them are here now.” Kageyama muttered. “But as much as I hate to admit it, Oikawa probably found and kidnapped Akaashi where that spindle was. Akaashi never came back here. Oikawa was waiting at our house for his friend, specifically.”

“But why?” Kenma demanded. “It doesn't make sense. Why would Oikawa bother?”

It was like the puzzle pieces all clicked into place. “Oh my fucking god!” Suga shouted. “Oh no oh no oh no!”

“What?” Kageyama exclaimed, while Suga was not so silently lost his mind. “What are you going on about?”

“His friend from the village must be his true love!”

Kageyama and Kenma both froze at Suga’s declaration.

After a long, long moment of stunned silence, Kenma finally whispered “...shit.”

“Shit is right! If Oikawa has Akaashi and his true love then how are we going to break the curse?” Suga grabbed fistfulls of his hair, squeezing his eyes shut in a fruitless attempt to block out the world. This was all so frustrating. Everything was falling apart around them, and they couldn't do a thing.

“Well I can fancy a guess as to where Oikawa took this friend.” Kageyama said. “Probably to whatever dungeon’s he's got in that castle of his. Maybe we could go find them, and break them out?”

“We can’t get in that castle.” Kenma hissed. “It’s too soaked in malevolence. If Oikawa is powerful enough to break through our protection charms, then we have no hope of getting through whatever he’s got on his own place.”

“With any luck the dungeons will be far enough away from the main bit that we can get in.” Kageyama tapped a finger to his chin thoughtfully. 

“We might as well try.” Suga decided. “One way or another, we're going to rescue Akaashi.”

\------------------------------------------------

Punching the bar’s accomplished nothing, as Bokuto was quickly discovering. He couldn't have been in the dungeon cell for long. Oikawa basically teleported him into it, then rushed off to wherever Akaashi was.

So now Bokuto was sitting alone in a stone dungeon cell. It was dark and musty in the cell. The bricks were questionably damp with a substance too dark to be water, and the only light came from barely there moonlight trickling from a small window, way up on the ceiling.

Bokuto didn't have much to do except stare through the bars on the cell blocking his only escape. This was frustrating. It was so, so frustrating. If Bokuto thought getting kidnapped was bad, this was so much worse. Akaashi was somewhere in this castle, and it was only a matter of time before Oikawa fucking murdered him. 

Some part of Bokuto was still reeling about that. That Akaashi was without a doubt the prince Bokuto had been engaged to since they were babies. That while Bokuto was agonizing about having to marry a stranger, he was unknowingly falling in love with that very same stranger.

But he would wait to unpack that when he in Akaashi weren't both in mortal danger. 

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost missed the abnormally bright glow from the window. Almost. Shooting up from his seat on the floor, Bokuto whirled around to face the sparkling ray of light that was now shooting through the window. 

It was far too bright to be moonlight, and it seemed to shine distinctly brighter in three different places, glimmering as the orbs of light drifted to the floor. Bokuto had only seen it once before, but he remembered the way the three good fairies had made their entrance at Akaashi’s birthday ceremony.

Bokuto watched, awestruck, as the orbs shone brighter, before being replaced with the three good fairies. They looked about the same as they did when Bokuto saw them in the village earlier, but now their faces shone determination, rather than panicked fear. 

When they saw him, they seemed to stop short, as if they were as stunned by the sight of him as he was of them.

“Oh my god.” The one with two tone hair muttered. “It was you the whole time?”

“I can't believe it.” The tallest said. “This whole time, he was hanging out with the person he was engaged to? And we didn't know?”

“This whole time you were his uncles, and I didn't know?” Bokuto asked, unable to think of much else to say.

“Touche kid.” The silver haired one admitted. “Talk about coincidence.”

“We don’t have time for that.” Said the one with two tone hair- Kenma, if Bokuto remembered correctly, the names of the fairies coming back to him. 

“We really don’t.” Bokuto agreed. “Oikawa told me he’s going to kill Akaashi himself. Isn't there anything you can do?”

The fairies glanced amongst themselves sadly. “Nothing we can do, unfortunately.” Suga answered. “Oikawa’s probably got Akaashi further up the tower, where his power is strongest. We can’t get anywhere near the rest of the castle. It’s too seeped in darkness.”

“But you don't have our limitations! You can go save Akaashi yourself.” Kageyama declared. 

“Me?” Bokuto doubted it, somehow. As much as he wanted to charge in and find Akaashi, he doubted he could fight Oikawa. He was just a person. A single, ordinary person. What chance did he have against the most powerful fairy in the realm?

“We will give you gifts.” Kenma’s eyes burned with steadfast determination. “Blessings to protect you from his magic. Will you do it?”

The odds were stacked against him, but oddly enough, Bokuto didn't care. If the fairies thought he stood even an inkling of a chance, then he was going to charge in there and fight Oikawa. Love makes you do crazy things, he supposed.

“Yes.” His voice held no trace of doubt. “I’ll do it.”

“Then take this shield of truth.” Suga held his wand to the air, the tip crackling like a firework. The air around Bokuto shimmered, seeming to draw denser, until in a wave of sparkles a shield materialized, perched on his arm. 

It was a good weight, sturdy enough to take a beating, but light enough for easy mobility. It was a smooth black color, with white and gold engravings, and Bokuto swore he could feel magic humming through it.

“Take the sword of virtue too.” Kageyama mimicked Suga’s motion, his own wand sparking. Much like the shield, a sword dropped into Bokuto’s hand next.

It shared the Shield’s color scheme, and the handle fit his palm perfectly. Instead of a cool grey, the blade was a rich black color, the handle guard adorned with white and gold carvings to match the shield. The blade seemed to glow softly in the low light. 

Kenma stepped forward, and he placed his hands on each of Bokuto’s, where he was still clutching the weapons. “May your soul never waiver.” He spoke in a soft voice, but it was tinged with resolution. The point of contact between their skin seemed to warm as Kenma continued his blessing. “May you shine brighter than any star. May your heart stand true.”

He stepped away after a moment, and the comforting warmth spread over Bokuto like a blanket. 

“This is all we can do for you.” Suga told him. “The rest is up to you. We won't be able to follow where you must go.”

“I’ll be fine on my own.” Bokuto promised. He definitely felt a lot more confident than he did before. The fairies blessings made him feel invincible.

“Be careful.” Warned Kageyama, and he raised his wand to the bars of the cell, his wand sparkling as they swung open. “Oikawa won’t hesitate to kill you if he sees you interfering with his plans.”

“I’ll be careful. I have your sword, and your shield, and your blessing. I can fight Oikawa and win.” 

_Hopefully._ The unspoken word hung in the air.

Kenma nodded wearily. “Then go. May you be successful.”

Bokuto didn't need any further prompting. With one last farewell, he was shooting out of the dungeon, into whatever awaited him in Oikawa’s castle.

\------------------------------------------------

Oikawa’s castle had a lot of stairs waiting for him, as it turned out. Bokuto knew he needed to get to the top of the castle- that’s where Akaashi was. It didn't take him too long to find a large staircase climbing up the castle. 

It was ornate and stone, and one wall had large, open floor to ceiling windows that opened out to the mountain the castle was built upon. The windows turned out to be very helpful. While Bokuto climbed, he had many encounters with Oikawa's minions, the same ones that kidnapped him.

But Bokuto wasn't powerless anymore. It was easy enough to drop the wretched things off the mountain, and if that didn't work a few swipes from the fairies sword sure as hell did. 

He was sure he sounded some kind of alarm with all of the commotion he was causing, because for a while the minions just kept coming. But the flow had started to slow, and Bokuto hoped that meant there weren't that many of them left. The less people he would have to fight when he was faced with Oikawa the better.

As he ran up the stairs, he could see his destination through the windows. At the very top of the staircase, there was a stone bridge leading to an outcropping tower. It was the highest point of the castle, and also the most decorated, with swooping pillars of midnight onyx. The sword in his hands seemed to hum the closer he got to it- it had to be the place.

Bokuto continued his sprint up the stairs, but stopped dead in his tracks when he caught a glint in the corner of his eye. Bokuto turned his head up to the rafters, his grip on the sword tightening. 

Oikawa’s bird sat on the rafters, watching him with that same calculating eye. He was pitch black, almost blending in with the shadows. His eye reflected a green light, and without it Bokuto doubted he could have spotted him, no matter how good his night vision was.

That wretched bird. Maybe if Bokuto hadn't dismissed the off feeling he got from it when they first met, he and Akaashi wouldn't have ended up kidnapped. 

They stayed like that for several seconds, just staring at the other. Bokuto, blaming the cursed bird for this entire situation, and the bird well… who knew what the bird was doing.

Eventually the raven ended their staring contest, launching itself off of its perch and shooting out the window.

“Hey-!” Bokuto shouted as it soared off into the night, to the bridge Bokuto was trying to make his way towards. Probably to warn Oikawa of his approach. Great. Now he had lost the element of surprise.

Bokuto cursed under his breath, but resumed his climb. He didn't have a choice but to make his way to the top and pray everything worked out. If he stopped for too long, he was worried the pressure would get to him. Above all else, bokuto needed to keep moving.

It was an uninterrupted journey from then on, all of Oikawa’s minions already confronting him. It only took Bokuto a few minutes to get to the top of the stairs. Hidden in the shadows, he surveyed the terrain. 

There was a brief bit of covering over the top of the stairs, before it peeled away to reveal the night sky. The stone bridge stretched out in front of him, so impossible high in the air with a protective leadge only a few feet high adorning the sides. If Bokuto fell, he would die, no doubt about it.

On the other side of the bridge was the outcropping tower, built into the side of the mountain like the main castle Bokuto had come from. A grand double door sat closed, accented in blue. Akaashi would be just through there. Unfortunately for Bokuto, there was someone standing in his way.

Oikawa leaned against the doors, looking thoroughly pissed off. His bird sat perched on his shoulder. The final obstacle was right in front of Bokuto. If he could find a way to defeat Oikawa, then there would be nothing stopping him from strolling into the tower to find Akaashi. At least now he knew for sure he was in the right place- Oikawa wouldn't bother to guard the tower unless Akaashi was in it.

Everything came down to this. Wether they got a happy ending, or died tragically. Everything was determined right here.

Bokuto took a moment to steel his nerves. Then, he gripped his weapons tighter and stepped out onto the bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today you can have this absolute gem of a line form the outline for this chapter:  
>  _So bokuto is like okay ill go on my own, but the faries are like boi you better be careful oiks is gunna kill you if he thinks you could ruin his plans._
> 
> _So bokuto is like well i have a sword and a shield and the power of god and anime on my side ill fucken fight him_
> 
> _And the fairies are like weird flex but okay, good luck_


	9. Reaper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were almost to the end folks o'(^-^)'o

Oikawa’s eyes found Bokuto’s the moment he stepped out of the shadows. 

“How the hell did you escape?” He snarled. “I was going to let you live a while longer, but if you insist on being a thorn in my side I won't hesitate to cut you down.”

“Good luck with that.” Bokuto scoffed. The cold night air whipped his hair around his face, chilling him even through his cloak. “You’ve been terrorizing the realm for far too long. It ends now.”

“Oh how noble!” Oikawa straightened up, taking a few leisurely steps closer to Bokuto. “I bet you're just dying to be the knight in shining armor. Hate to break it to you, but this isn't a fairytale. Hero’s wind up dead.”

Bokuto didn't humor him with a retort. He wasn't a hero. He was just a normal person wrapped up in something so much bigger than himself, trying so hard to make everything work out. 

Bokuto launched himself off of the bricks, sprinting towards Oikawa. He didn't even know what he was trying to do. Sure, he needed to get past Oikawa and find Akaashi, but how? Oikawa wouldn't let Bokuto pass easily. And Bokuto didn't want to kill someone. But as much as he hated to admit it, this confrontation would really only end with one of them dead. And he wasn't exactly eager for it to be him.

Oikawa raised his hand at Bokuto’s approach, and the oh so familiar aqua flames danced around the bridge, solidifying and darkening into a forest of thorn bushes right in his path. Bokuto raised his sword up, before bringing it forward to slice through the air in one clean motion. He didn't fancy himself a swordsman, but he had been taught how to use one, and never before was he so grateful for that fact.

The thorns cleared away the moment the sword touched them. If Bokuto had to guess, it was probably because of the magic properties of the sword, paired with Kenma’s blessing. The fairies had done their best to give him protection from Oikawa’s magic, and it just may be the difference between life and death. 

As the thorns disappeared in a cloud of smokey fog, Oikawa’s stunned face came back into Bokuto’s view. They were still far away from each other- nearly on opposite sides of the bridge- but if Bokuto was able to cut through all of Oikawa’s attacks like this then the distance would soon be bridged. 

Oikawa’s eye’s seemed to glow more intensely, cutting through the night, and more of his flames appeared. They swirled upwards like a wall, but dissipated quickly leaving even more thorn bushes blocking him from sight. They spilled over the sides of the bridge, an impressive wall, but again they were reduced to smoke against the fairies sword.

The entire wall dissolved into the night, and Bokuto continued charging for Oikawa. Oikawa’s expression was scarily calm. He snapped his fingers, and the bird that had been perched on his shoulder launched into the air, aqua flames dancing around it.

Without any warning, the flames wrapped around the bird, growing brighter and larger. They expanded outwards, morphing from a bird’s silhouette to a dragons, as they flickered through the air. Blindingly bright, they illuminated the bridge like the sun would, beating away the darkness of the night.

Then all at once, the flames peeled away, and instead of a small raven a towering black dragon dropped onto the bridge.

Bokuto yelped, scrambling back several steps to avoid being crushed. The dragon took up most of the space on the bridge, and a few bricks shook dangerously, like they were close to giving out.

Oikawa raised his hand, and with it the dragon rose up too, like it was a puppet on strings. When Oikawa thrust his hand forward, so too did the dragon.

Bokuto managed to raise his shield just in time to take the blunt of the blow. The dragon's claw pushed him back several steps, and he stumbled to regain his balance. 

Across the bridge, Oikawa clenched his fist and the dragon opened its mouth, spitting fire in Bokuto’s direction. These aren't the same flames from earlier- rather than being created for spell casting purposes, these flames were created to burn Bokuto to a crisp. 

The heat of the flame stinged his skin from behind the shield, and he stumbled back desperate for an opening. He thought he was doing well earlier, but Oikawa had completely turned the tides. 

The dragon moved in time with Oikawa’s movements, endlessly attacking Bokuto. Flames were surrounding the bridge now, enveloping the entire space in their blue glow. Once more, the dragon swung its claws towards Bokuto, but its head drifted closer as well, and Bokuto didn't waste his opportunity.

Deflecting the claws, Bokuto slashed at it’s head with his sword. He was able to get a solid hit in, and the dragon flinched. Unfortunately he wasn't able to get another hit in because Oikawa was spurring the dragon on once more.

Another burst of flame. An attack from its claws. Bokuto was being pushed back. More flame. Too forceful, this time, and his shield flew out of his hands. Over the bridge and into the chasm. 

Bokuto lept on top of the bridge railing to escape the next barrage of flame. This was bad. Very bad. He glanced in Oikawa’s direction. The fairies brow was creased in concentration, but he seemed drained. Pained. Like controlling the dragon was saping his strength. A battle of endurance then?

But Bokuto couldn't play the long game. Not on this one. He ran along the railing, away from Oikawa to escape the barrage of flames. He would be dead long before Oikawa gave out, he was sure. Armed with nothing but his sword and a protective blessing. Facing down a goddamn dragon.

Things never looked worse for him, but he felt power thrumming in his bones. The same warmth from Kenma’s blessing was back tenfold. The sword in his hand began to glow. brighter, brighter, and brighter still. A soft red glow. A thrumming through the steel.

An arrow searching for its mark.

Bokuto only had one shot. He planted his feet, standing firm against the flames, and lifted his arm sword and all. Take aim. Steady. Breathe. 

The dragon swooped forward in time with Oikawa’s fist to take advantage of his vulnerability. Wait a second. A second more.

Now.

Bokuto thrust his arm forward, hurling the sword with all his might. Prayed it would hit it’s mark. The dragon roared in rage, and Oikawa screamed along with it. Bokuto glanced up, anxious as to what he would find.

The sword thrust right through the dragon’s heart. Inkey smoke curled from the wound, and the dragon’s flesh curled away around the sword, dissolving as it went.

The dragon crashed onto its side, its body rapidly dissolving and blowing away in the wind. It’s corpse shrunk down, morphing back into the raven it was transformed from, before that too blew away.

“NO!” Oikawa howled from the opposite side of the bridge. He staggered forward a few steps, looking dead on his feet. Bokuto supposed controlling a massive dragon would do that. He pushed off of the bridge, launching himself towards Bokuto.

Bokuto ran forward and met him halfway, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He would finish this now.

When they collided, the fight devolved into a glorified shoving match, each trying to shove the other off the bridge. While Bokuto felt tired, Kenma’s blessing still thrummed through his veins, giving him strength.

Oikawa wasn't so fortunate. He looked like he could collapse any second. 

Oikawa swung his first forward, trying to strike Bokuto, but he easily dodged it, dropping his sword in favor of planting his shoulder in Oikawa’s chest and shoving him towards the railing. 

Oikawa shouted curses at him, clawing at his shoulder in an attempt to push him off. Bokuto kept on going, drawing closer and closer to the rail. Then, in one last final burst of strength, he pushed his arms out and shoved Oikawa to the edge.

His knees caught on the railing, but his momentum carried his upper body over the rail, and he tipped over, stumbling over the edge. 

As he plummeted over the edge, Oikawa screamed. Bokuto caught his breath, staring blankly where the fairy disappeared over the edge, as his screams grew more and more distant.

Another moment, and they cut off completely. Bokuto knew that was a fatal drop. The kingdom was rid of Oikawa forever.

But he hadn't accomplished what he came for just yet.

Bokut turned towards the outcropping tower. Akaashi was just a few feet away, and there was nothing separating them anymore. Bokuto didn't want to wait another second to be reunited.

With nothing but the moonlight and dying flames lighting his way, he made his way to the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's expert from the outline is:  
>  _So he calles for iwa bird, and he swoops down from the sky, and oiks uses his evil magic to transform iwa into a giant dragon that oiks can control like a pokemon (cuz get it, setters can control the spikers??? Get it??)_
> 
> _Anyhoo._


	10. Fate Played Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it.

The inside of the tower was barren save for a staircase leading upwards, spiralling up the circular interior. Bokuto made his way up, anticipation building in his gut for what he would find. 

Finally the staircase opened up into a larger room, the bricks here a soft grey rather than a harsh black.. Bokuto rushed into the room, spinning around. 

The far side of the room sat what appeared to be a bed, a transparent veil covering it’s roof. But Bokuto was far less concerned with the decor.

Akaashi was lying on the bed, eye’s closed peacefully without a care in the world. Bokuto could have collapsed from relief. He wasn't too late. Akaashi was just fine.

He stumbled closer, sitting on the side of the bed, and simply watching Akaashi for a moment. Doubts were creeping into his head- what if the curse did not reverse? What if he wasn't Akaashi’s true love after all? He honestly didn't know how he would react if that turned out to be true.

There was really only one way to find out.

Slowly, he leaned down and softly pressed their lips together. It was just like the first time they kissed and nothing like it at the same time. The same sweet, delicate love as the first time, but this time it was tinged with anxiousness and worry. Bokuto felt like this was a test of his love, and if he failed Akaashi would pay the price.

Bokuto pulled away after a moment, his breath held in anticipation. A second passed, and Akaashi did not stir. Bokuto felt his heart sink, but before he could despair, Akaashi’s eyes scrunched together tightly, before easing and slowly sliding open.

\------------------------------------------------

Akaashi slowly opened his eyes, his head spinning. The room was far too bright, and as his eyes adjusted, Bokuto's stunned face came into view, hovering above him.

Akaashi pooled his strength into his arms, flipping himself up so he was sitting upright in one fluid motion.

Bokuto yelped, jerking his head away to avoid getting hit. “Oh my god!” He shouted. “You're up. You're up, oh my god.”

“...I’m up.” Akaashi mumbled, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes. He felt like he’d just woken up in the middle of the night, disoriented and tired. He cracked his hands apart to peer around the room.

He was sitting on a bad he had never seen before, in an unfamiliar room. A quick glance out the window revealed that wherever he was, was very high up.

“What the fuck…” Akaashi breathed, his muddled brain unable to keep up. “This isn't the festival.”

He was at the festival wasn't he? Akaashi scanned his memory. He sunk out to the festival, got lost, got attacked by a bird… And then there was that stranger with the spinning wheel. 

The spinning wheel! Akaashi’s brief thought about the parallels with the prince’s curse came back with a vengeance, now that there was nothing to distract from them. It was such a crazy, off hand thought, but maybe…?

“Yeah, this isn't the festival…” Bokuto admitted sheepishly. “Were actually in an evil castle.”

“An evil castle? Why?”

“Um, well it turns out that you are the missing prince.” Bokuto said slowly, like Akaashi was a wild animal he was trying to soothe. A landmine that would detonate as the slightest misstep. “That’s why nobody could find him for so long, because the three good fairies hid him away in a small village.”

“I must admit I had a suspicion…” Akaashi muttered, fiddling with his fingers as his brain processesed the information. “Right before that spindle got me.”

“Yeah, talk about crazy huh? You were the prince and you didn't even know it.”

Akaashi nodded slowly. Some part of him was still in denial. The whole time, he was the missing prince the entire kingdom was awaiting. He was the missing prince who had been cursed since birth. And that curse had come for him sure enough.

Akaashi gasped, his head snapping up. “But if you woke me up then that means?”

“I’m your true love!” Bokuto’s grn was blindingly bright. 

Akaashi just knew he was blushing, and he twisted his fingers together. “O-oh. Cool.”

Bokuto sighed, adjusting his seat on the edge of the bed. “Yeah, it works out pretty well though, because we’ve actually been in an arranged marriage since we were kids.”

“wHAT?” Akaashi screeched, not believing his ears.

Bokuto laughed awkwardly, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. “So I’m actually the crown prince of the neighboring kingdom. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But I was going to at the festival! That’s the thing I wanted to tell you about.”

Akaashi shook his head. “This is a lot to take in. I can’t- you're a prince?”

“Yes. And we have been engaged since we were kids.” Bokuto said again. “And I was fully prepared to just abandon the marriage for you, but the marriage was to you, so now I don’t have to do that!”

“Oh my god… so my uncles were the three good fairies? This whole time? And I didn't know?”

“That would appear to be the case. I’m kinda surprised too.”

Akaashi took a deep breath. This was a lot to unpack. A lot. He got kidnapped by the Oikawa, and he didn't even want to know what happened after that. More than anything, he needed to have a talk with his uncles. And also apologize for sneaking out. They must have forbade him from leaving the house for exactly this reason.

“All that really matters is that you're okay. You’re okay, right?” Bokuto asked.

“I’m fine. I feel fine, anyway.” Akaashi assured him. “What about you?”

“Umm I’m pretty okay all things considered. I fought a dragon!”

A dragon? Akaashi made a mental note to ask later. “Well… thank you for saving me.” Akaashi said. Then he gathered his courage to lean forward and peck Bokuto on the lips. “Okay, well I don't want to stay around his evil castle so we should go.”

He leapt up, quickly making for the stairs. Bokuto followed after him, and they made their way down the sprawling stairs together. Oddly enough, despite the crazy truths that had just been revealed, the silence felt comfortable. 

When they left the tower through the door at the base of the steps, the first thing Akaashi registered was how dark it was. When he left for the festival, the sun was just beginning to set, but now it was nowhere in sight. The moon and stars had the sky all to themselves.

They were high up on some mountain, and if it was brighter out Akaashi thought he might have been able to see the entire kingdom from up here. A black stone bridge stretched out in front of them, and Akaashi squinted through the darkness to the other side. Three distinct shadows were barreling towards them, and Akaashi was able to make out his uncles as they sprinted forward.

“Akaashi!” Suga screamed. “Akaashi, are you okay?”

Akaashi ran forward, opening his arms as his uncles all crushed him in a bear hug.

Kenma clutched him tightly, weakly hitting his back. “You idiot. What did you think you were doing sneaking out?”

“I’m sorry…” Akaashi mumbled. “I didn't know I was running the risk of getting cursed.”

Kageyama sighed, not loosening his own hug one bit. “I suppose not. We should have told you sooner.”

“You're lucky we have places to be, otherwise you would be grounded young man!” Suga exclaimed. “Sneaking out of the house! I raised you better than that!”

“Places to be?” Akaashi questioned, electing to ignore his uncle's disappointment. 

“We’re going to take you to meet your parents.” Kenma answered. “The king and queen.”

“Does this mean you're not really my uncles then?” Akaashi asked.

“We may not be related by blood but that doesn't matter.” Suga declared. “We are as much your family as they are. It’s just time for you to meet your family by blood.”

“We were going to wait for tomorrow, but there's no point in waiting if we don't have to worry about the curse.” Kageyama said thoughtfully. “Oikawa won't be bothering you anymore- his presence had completely cleared out of the castle. The fact we can walk around here now is proof enough.”

“I dealt with Oikawa.” Bokuto spoke up. “He won’t be coming back.”

“Thank you.” Kenma said quietly.

Suga spun around to shout at Bokuto. “You need to come to a family dinner Mr. True love!” He shouted. “I want to meet my Akaashi’s boyfriend!”

Akaashi felt like he could drop dead. Leave it to Suga to find a way to embarrass him after a brush with death.

“Stop embarrassing the children Suga.” Kenma saved Akaashi from his embarrassment. “We should go.”

Akaashi watched in amazement as each of his uncles pulled what must have been a wand out of their pockets. He had never seen them before in his entire life- his uncles must have kept them hidden well. 

They raised them up, and they began to glow softly, cutting through the night. The glow surrounded their entire group, and Akaashi felt a warm tingling sensation dancing across his skin.

“Off to the castle we go.” Suga smiled as the glow brightened. Bokuto reached over, grabbing Akaashi’s hand. The glow got brighter and brighter, obscuring the castle from view. Akaashi sqeezed Bokuto’s hand tighter and shut his eyes. He didn't know what would be waiting for him at the royal castle, but if his uncles and Bokuto were with him, then he was sure he’d be okay.

\------------------------------------------------

Akaashi made his way through the ballroom, careful not to knock the crown off his head. He knew who he was searching for as his first royal dance. 

It had been months since Akaashi’s 16th birthday, months since he was reintroduced to royal life. It was a change to be sure- so much to learn in so little time, but he had an incredible support system to lean on.

His uncles had been there whenever he needed to relax, and Bokuto helped teach him anything he was struggling with. His parents were incredible too, very patient with him. He quite liked his mom and dad. He thought it would be awkward, having absolutely no memory of them, but oddly enough it wasn't. 

The King and Queen acted like he had never even been gone, and their non chilance must have rubbed off on Akaashi too. Though they weren't so casual when Akaashi first went to see them, they could hardly be blamed. They hadn't seen their son in 16 years.

It took several months, but at long last his official crowning ceremony had commenced, since the one at his birth had been interrupted. It had hardly been five minutes since he was officially declared the crown prince, and he was already rushing off. The crowd parted for him, party goers bowing in his presence as he went.

Akaashi finally spotted him, right where he said he would be. Bokuto waved cheerfully as Akaashi made his way through the crowded ballroom.

“Bokuto.” He said, sicking his hand out stiffly. “May I have this dance?”

Bokuto grinned, taking his hand. “Why of course crown prince!”

“Cut it out.” Akaashi muttered, dragging Bokuto off to the dance floor. “That’s embarrassing.”

“You better get used to it.” Bokuto advised. “People are gonna keep calling you that forever. We’ll, until you're the king. And I’ll be the king with you!”

“Yes, I’m sure you're very excited for that.” Akaashi drawled.

The music swirled around them as they spun around the dance floor. It was crowded, and noisy, and the entire kingdom had shown up to celebrate Akaashi’s crowing, but it felt like it was just them. Just him and Bokuto in this tiny pocket of space, twirling around without a care in the world. 

Akaashi was acutely aware of his uncles spinning around on the dance floor as well, shooting smirks in Akaashi’s direction. Akaashi glared back at them. He was all too impatient for the day when his uncles would lay off on the teasing.

Bokuto followed Akaashi’s line of sight over to his uncles, chuckling when he saw their horrible excuses for dance moves. “Aw, just let ‘em be.” He whispered. “It’s just what family does. My parents have been doing the same thing.”

“Doesn't make them less annoying.”

“Just dance love. It’s your big day! It’s time to relax and have fun!”

And as they spun around the dance floor, their world restricted to just the two of them, Akaashi did exactly that.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! This was a journey, to be sure, but a fun one :) for my first multi chapter, I'm pretty pleased with it. Now its back to the drawing board for me!  
> Your final expert from the outline is:  
>  _And he just kinda jolst up and is like wtf whats happeing this isnt the festival._
> 
> _And bokuto is like lmao yea were in an evil castle._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are a godsend, and I will die of happiness please talk to me I'm lonely. I can use them as motivation to write  
> ( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)


End file.
